This is SO Wrong!
by Haruno Miyabi
Summary: What if Sakura's not the same anymore? Strange is... This new her is attracting certain prodigies...? O.o
1. Chapter 1

**What if Sakura never had a crush on Sasuke? What if Sakura never met Ino? What if Sakura is Naruto's best friend instead of Sasuke? What if Sakura is an orphan? What if Sasuke is the one that likes Sakura? What if there is also other boy that crushes on Sakura!**

_Chapter 1_

_Sakura lived alone in her apartment. It's hard to believe that she can live all by herself at this young age. Haruno Sakura is 10 years old. People tease her about her appearance, she had a large forehead and pink hair, and they despise her because they say she is weak. Sakura had no bloodline limit since she doesn't come from a noble clan. Sakura never minded what people thought of her, she keeps quiet all the time. Her parents died protecting her when she was young. Sakura didn't really know how they died. They probably despise her too, she thought all the time. All her parents left her was this old apartment. Her only friend is Uzumaki Naruto, the hyper boy that shares the same loneliness as she did. She appreciates that Naruto would be her friend. They always hung out together. Naruto is more like a protective brother to her. Whenever she need him most he's there. This explains it when Naruto beat the crap outta some guys because they make fun of her. Naruto is a prankster that always gets into trouble. Naruto is looked after by Iruka-sensei. They look like father and son together. Sakura envied Naruto that he has Iruka-sensei. While she had no one. Naruto always said 'YOU GOT ME!' to her when she said that. Naruto is the only one capable to make her smile. Today is the day they enter the academy._

Sakura got up earlier than usual. She cleaned herself, pick some clothes, brush her hair, collect her stuffs and head out to the academy. She wore a simple T-shirt and a three quarter shorts. Breakfast? 'Tch…' Sakura thought. She left the habit since she became an orphan, although sometime Naruto would treat her ramen at the morning. Sakura was walking on the streets. She looks at her watch and sighed '6.35… I guess I'm a bit too early… academy starts at 8' she thought. She then head to the park since she had nothing to do. She was walking peacefully when suddenly there's a bunch of girls came up to her and pushes her on the ground. Sakura ignored it. She got up and continued to walk but the girl pulled her hand roughly and Sakura landed on her butt hard. "Ha! And I thought who was so rude to have knock on me and didn't apologize" the girl, Ami spat. "Waddya know? It's the abnormal girl with large forehead and not to mention pink haired freak!" another girl, Yamanaka Ino spat. Sakura let a faint sigh and got up but again to be pushed down to the floor. "Apologize" Ami commanded. Sakura glared at her but ignored her at last. Sakura brought her knees to her chest. "Look at her! Pathetic girl don't even know how to defend herself!" Ami laughed. 'I don't feel like arguing… In fact I never did' Sakura thought and closed her eyes. The girls thought she was crying and laughed harder then the boys came "What's so funny girl?" one of the boys, Tonya asked. Ami pointed at Sakura. Tonya looked at Sakura and laughed along "HA! So you're the WEAK girl everyone is talking about in the neighborhoods, I guess they're right" he laughed. Some of the boys even start to throw rocks at her. The rocks hit her forehead "I can hit her forehead no problem!" Ino smirked. Sakura sighed again burying her head between her knees. "WEAK! PATHETIC! FREAK!" they chorused together. And this is when Naruto showed up "HEY!" he yelled. They looked at Naruto "Oh look another freak arrived" Tonya said. Naruto ignored and crouched next to Sakura and then glared at the group making them yelped slightly. "LEAVE US ALONE" Naruto warned. The girls gasped "F-fine! FREAKS!" the boys yelled and ran.

Naruto growled and look at Sakura "Sakura-chan… Are you ok?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sakura look up "Huh? They're gone?" Sakura asked. Naruto sweatdropped "Sakura-chan… you were… sleeping?" he asked. Sakura scrunched her nose "Yeah since they are so troublesome and won't leave me alone…" she answered. Naruto is clutching his sides and laughed hardly. "What's so funny?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. "N-nothing… Let's go to the academy now… its 7.30 already" Naruto said. Sakura grunted "Great… So _exciting…_" Sakura said sarcastically. Naruto helped Sakura up and they began to walk to the academy. Along the way they heard people talking about them. Even old folks and children. "Is that the Kyuubi brat and the weak girl they've been talking about?" the old man asked. Naruto sighed. "Mama, mama… Why is the girl's hair pink? She looks strange…" one of the children asked. The child's mother replied "Yes dear… remember not to go near them ok?" Sakura ignored them as usual. They reached the academy. Naruto and Sakura were greeted by a few unhappy faces. When they reach the class they sat next to each other at the corner. Few times there are people that look at them and start to make fun of them. "Look at them! Pathetic! They dare to come to the academy" The boys said. "They are a disgrace to our class!" the girls said. They were gossiping about them when Iruka-sensei came in. "Ok class! Today you'll be performing Henge no jutsu! Whoever succeeds gets a free kunai holster! There are 3 only so gambateh ne!" Iruka said and started calling up names. They all failed and some of them transfer to strange things. "Next Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka called and received a few giggles and cheers from the girls. "KYAAA! Sasuke-kun" they squealed. Sasuke walked boredly in front and did the Henge successfully. "Good work Sasuke, here is your new kunai holster. There are weapons inside too" Iruka said. Sasuke received it and went back to his seat. Receiving a few dreamy glances by his 'fan girls' population.

"Next is Ami" Iruka called. Ami jumped and walked nervously to the front. She did the Henge yes but, she failed. Laughs are heard in the class except Naruto, Sakura, one guy and Sasuke. Ami glared at Naruto and Sakura as if they were the ones that laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called causing the whole class to laugh loudly and yelled "HIM! HA!" Naruto snorted and walked to the front "HENGE!" he yelled and transformed to Iruka-sensei. The class goes O.o and their jaws dropped. Sakura smiled warmly at him. Iruka smiled "Good work Naruto. Here are your kunai holster and the weapons," Naruto grinned and walked back to his seat receiving glares from the boys. "Hyuuga Neji!" Iruka called. Few girls sighed dreamily. As expected from the Hyuuga prodigy, he did it successfully. Iruka gave him the holster; Neji took it and went back to his seat. "Too bad for the others! Let's get on with the lesson. Yamanaka Ino" Ino smirked and walked to the front. Sakura realized that when Ino passed the boys they were drooling. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino did the Henge but half successful. "Keep up the work Ino" Iruka said, Ino smiled and walked back to her seat, not before winking at Sasuke. Sakura gagged. "Haruno Sakura!" Iruka called. Sakura walked to the front. The boys and girls were laughing exceptional of Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. Sakura did the Henge. Shocking the whole class even Sasuke and Neji. She did the Henge no problem. Ino were fuming. Naruto smirked 'I knew she can do it. I mean why can't she? She is smart' he thought silently. Sakura walked back to her seat. "Ok that's all for class today! Since there are errands for the teachers the whole afternoon class is cancelled. You all can do whatever you like but don't destroy the school ok?" Iruka said causing the whole class to grin. Iruka left the class.

As usual the girls will drool either at Neji or Sasuke. The boys would mind their own business. Ino walked up to Sasuke and sat next to him. Ino is obviously trying to get attention from the Uchiha but to avail. While her best friend Ami is flirting with the Hyuuga. Sakura rolled her eyes at them. She surveyed the whole class and she noticed a girl staring at Naruto. The girl had purplish navy short hair and pearly eyes. 'Judging by the eyes she must be a Hyuuga' Sakura thought. When the girl realize Sakura is looking she turned her head and blushed. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hey Naruto… the girl is staring at you…" Sakura motioned at the girl before. Naruto blushed "She's Hinata, Neji's cousin" Sakura looked at Naruto suspiciously and make an 'o' shape as understanding. Soon there's a teacher came in and gave them each a hitai ate. Naruto tied it on his forehead while Sakura tied it around her neck. Her hair? She could care less. Her hair fall in front her head covering her forehead. Sakura noticed the girl staring at Naruto again and this time when the girl look back Sakura smiled at her. Hinata smiled. Sakura motioned her to come over which Hinata did. Hinata sat next to her "H-hello… my n-name is Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata introduced all the time with a blush on her face. Sakura giggled "My name's Haruno Sakura" Sakura said cheerfully for once. Naruto looked at them and blushed "Hi Hinata-chan" he greeted. Sakura left them to talk. She sat on another table. Simply staring out the window. She was lost in god-knows-what when…

Someone tapped her shoulder trying to get her attention but no answer. Again and still no answer. This time harder… "What do you want?" Sakura replied and growled slightly meaning the person disturbed her. "Haruno I presume?" a calm voice called. Sakura, still not facing the person said "Nope its Horuna…" she said sarcastically earning a growl from the person. She sighed "Yes I am Haruno… happy now?" She said still not facing him. "Did your mom ever teach you to face the person you're talking with?" come back the calm voice. Sakura flinched slightly when she heard the word 'mom'. But still not facing the guy she said "Oh I didn't know that since my 'mom' is already dead… probably…" she then walked out of the class. Naruto looked at Sakura worriedly then glared at the person talked with her just now and hissed "Hey Hyuuga… Use your brain before you talk next time" Naruto went to look for Sakura. Hinata fiddled with her fingers and stuttered "Neji nii-san… Naruto-kun is r-right…" she ran following Naruto. The Hyuuga Neji just muttered a 'hn' and walked put of the classroom too.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. "Doko Ni iru no?" Hinata chorused. They kept on finding her. Unknown to them Sakura is on the sakura tree and sitting on a branch, she hid her chakra well of course. Sakura didn't hear them calling instead she looked at the sky silently wishing it to rain soon. She was enjoying peace when… "Hey Haruno" a calm and cold voice called below the tree. Sakura did not pay attention so she still could not hear people calling her. "Oi…" the voice called now sounding a bit annoyed. Still Sakura didn't hear the voice. The person seemed VERY annoyed and he jumped up landing beside her and tapped her shoulder. This time Sakura snapped "Who are you now and…" Sakura said and faced the person. "Oh… It's you…" Sakura simply said and looked at the academy from above. Uchiha Sasuke was shocked that the answer he got is only 'oh it's you'. Usually girls would swoon over him and squealed. He then stared at her, the wind blowing gently playing with her pink hair. Pink, strange color yet Sasuke find it special, he always wondered if it's soft like how it looks like. Sakura is annoyed realizing Sasuke is staring at her so she asked "Could you stop staring already? It's rude". Sasuke sighed when he looked at her face. He reached for her hitai ate at her neck and trying to undo it when Sakura jerked away "What are you doing?" she asked warily. Sasuke growled "Just come here for a moment" he said. Sakura eyed him seeing if he's gonna hurt her but none so she sighed and went to him. Sasuke undo her hitai ate and placed it on her head holder her bangs. Her bangs now facing her face, Sasuke let her look at herself in the mirror.

Sakura looked at the mirror and got annoyed "Oh great… now my forehead looks wider… As if I care…" she said and leaned on the bark. Sasuke shrugged and walked off not before giving her the holster. Sakura caught the holster with ease and glared a questioning glare. "I'm not pitying you… why should I? I just found that thing useless" Sasuke said and walked away. "Whatever… Thanks…" she muttered at the last part which Sasuke heard and smirked. After seeing Sasuke gone she jumped down and "S-SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata and Naruto called together while running up to her. Sakura looked confused "What?" she asked. Hinata and Naruto were breathless but their eyes showing what they wanted to say. Sakura sighed "I'm fine…" Naruto then looked at the holster she's holding. "Someone gave it" Sakura said and tied it around her thigh. Hinata gasped "S-sakura-chan! Y-your look d-different…" she stuttered. Naruto then noticed and his jaw dropped. Sakura cast them a questioning glare "I know ok? It's ugly so stop gawking" she said. Hinata and Naruto wildly shook their head and chorused "YOU LOOK CUTE!" and that made Sakura stumble. "You've got to be kidding me…" she said. Hinata and Naruto smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh huh… Actually I had no idea what should I write in this chapter… Anyway if this chapter is boring I sincerely apologize! .**

_Chapter 2_

"Sakura-Chan!" a teenage blond called. Sakura, now 17, look up from her book and saw Naruto waving his hand furiously while running towards her with Hinata behind him. Hinata waved and smiled. Sakura smiled back and diverted her gaze back at Naruto. When he attempted to hold Sakura in a bear hug he… tripped. Fell flat on the face. BIG sweatdrop appear on both Hinata and Sakura's head. "Itai…" Naruto whined. Sakura then chuckled a little "Idiot…" she muttered. "Naruto-kun… Daijoubu?" asked a concerned Hinata. Naruto grinned at Hinata and kissed her on the cheek "I'm fine Hinata-chan" he said. Hinata blushed. Yeah… they were a cute couple. Sakura hooked them up because Naruto were soooo dense. Scratch that, ALL guys are dense!

Neji never did approve their relationship until Naruto beat him in the chuunin exam. They were now Chuunin. They are at the meeting place now, on the Konoha Bridge. Sakura sighed.

A few little _hours _later… "Ohayo minna" a poof sound was heard revealing figure with silver hair. (Guess who! ) "Kakashi-sensei its 12.30 already…" Hinata said. "In short… You're LATE!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Well I saw this beautiful lady on the road asking me to show her the way to the cosmetic shop…" Kakashi said but stopped when he saw a death glare by Sakura. "You and your lame excuses!" Naruto said. "Oh well… Today there are no missions whatsoever but we'll do a little sparring match" Kakashi said and took out his perverted book. Sakura twitched and looked at Hinata who is looking at the floor. "Kakashi-sensei… You DO know that you shouldn't read THAT in front of Hinata right?" Sakura said dangerously. Kakashi looked up and saw Sakura's 'if-you-don't-keep-it-away-I'll-rip-it-to-shreds' glare. He sweatdropped and quickly kept back his book. "Okay then! Naruto and Hinata together while Sakura with… Err…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "You?" Sakura asked. Kakashi laughed nervously and said "Oh err well I have things to do…" Sakura glared at the masked ninja and this is when Neji walked towards them. "Ah! You spar with Neji" Kakashi said causing Neji to cast him a questioning glare. Wow he sure got enough glare in one afternoon XD. Sakura shrugged and headed towards a free training ground and prepare. Neji glared at Kakashi but then shrugged and left towards Sakura. Kakashi sighed in relief knowing that he won't get pummeled by Sakura OR Neji.

With Naruto and Hinata. Hinata is panting while Naruto looked at her and sighed. "Hinata-chan… You don't have to go easy to me…" Naruto said with eyes closed. Hinata looked to the ground 'Gomen Naruto-kun… I don't want to hurt you but I guess I ended up making you feel bad…' Hinata thought. Then she looked up at Naruto and smiled "Hai Naruto-kun! This time I'll be serious" Hinata said cheerfully and this time more confidence as she activated the Byakugan. Naruto grinned as he saw Hinata used the 64-strikes stance.

With Sakura and… Neji. Both were still standing calmly. They have not started the fight yet. It goes like this…

Stare. Stare back.

Glare. Glare back.

Growl. Growl back.

Then Sakura snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you!" and she glared her death glare. Neji twitched but did not response instead he got into his Hyuuga stance and getting ready. Sakura noticed and she too got ready. After a thick moment of keeping still Sakura punches the ground causing it to crack. Suddenly Neji disappeared and reappear behind Sakura and attempt to hit her. Neji hit her and Sakura fall to the ground, and then he smirked. Another Sakura appear above him and manage to slice Neji's cheek. This time Sakura smirked, "How does that feel Hyuuga?" she said. Neji closed his eyes and just got into a simple Hyuuga stance. 'So he's taking me lightly…' Sakura thought. **'What! That bastard!' inner Sakura hissed. **Sakura smirked knowing inner Sakura's temper. Sakura again charged at Neji and attempted to kick him, and Neji avoided the kick. 'Hn… Fighting Haruno? What a waste of time' he thought. But when he sensed the chakra behind him he felt pain. A shuriken sliced his shoulder. Then he realized the Sakura just now was a replication. The real Sakura smirked, "Don't take me lightly…" she pretended an innocent smile. This time Neji smirked and closed his eyes. He got into a 128-strike and activated his Byakugan. 'Looks like I'll have some fun' he thought and waited for another attack.

_(I'm lazy to write the fighting because I'm scared that you readers might be bored… ok scratch that… I know you're bored now but SORRY! I can't think of anything TT Ahem… on with the story)_

Sakura and Neji are panting heavily. "Not bad Hyuuga…" Sakura complimented. Yeah… yeah… Sakura lost. Neji smirked, "Hn" causing Sakura to growl. **'Sheesh… don't he have other words in his dictionary?' inner Sakura muttered. **Sakura sighed, "I'll go back to Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said and head back to the bridge. Neji stared at Sakura's retreating figure. He too left soon. Sakura arrived at the bridge and guess what? She saw Kakashi. Not just Kakashi, its Kakashi and his perverted book. Sakura twitched, "Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said dangerously. Kakashi sweatdropped and quickly hid his 'beloved' book. "Oh… Hahah… SO how is your sparring match?" he scratched the back of his head nervously. Sakura scowled and it doesn't need Einstein to know that she lost. They both waited for Hinata and Naruto.

Finally they arrived and both panting heavily. "How'd it go?" Kakashi asked although he knew that Naruto won. Not that he said Hinata's weak, just that she's not that strong enough YET to defeat Naruto. "Naruto-kun won" Hinata said happily. Sakura cast her look saying 'i-hope-you-didn't-go-easy-on-him'. Hinata smiled meaning she didn't. Sakura sighed in relief. Sakura began to tend their injuries. Did I mention Sakura is STILL Tsunade's apprentice? Guess I didn't, oh well. Both of them were healed. "Okay then that's all for today. Dismiss" Kakashi said and poof of to somewhere. 'Probably to read his perverted book…' they thought the same thing and sweatdropped. Naruto grinned and drag Hinata to, where else, Ichiraku. "Bye Sakura-chan!" they chorused. Sakura nodded and they left her alone again. She got used to it, ever since Naruto and Hinata hooked up. Not that she meant Hinata is taking Naruto from her or whatever. She just felt lonely. She sighed and walked to nowhere in particular. The villagers no longer talked about her or Naruto. But still, she felt the same. It's seems like as if the loneliness is creeping towards her. 'Aww man I'm hungry… where to eat? Ichiraku? Nah… Naruto is having a date… hmm…' she thought.

Suddenly she bumped into a figure. She looked up and saw a dark haired teenager. "Sasuke…' she mumbled. Sasuke helped her up a bit and Sakura dusted her dress. Oh and her outfit is changed since you know… her personality is a bit weird. She's wearing a red blouse and long baggy black pants, she wears her hitai ate at the same place in anime. Then suddenly she remembered she were about to find something to eat. "Hey Sasuke, would you want to eat lunch with me? And no it's not a date don't worry…" she said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but shrugged. Sakura chose to eat in a simple restaurant. She ate dumplings while Sasuke ate rice balls. (My friend told me that's his favorite food… Err some friend also told me his favorite food is tomato… . ) Sakura decided to bring up a conversation, "So how is your trainings?" she asked. "Fine…" Sasuke answered. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm done. Thanks for accompanying Sasuke. See you tomorrow" Sakura said as she paid and left. Sasuke stared at her. (I don't know why but I found that all guys do that when he liked the person… take example there's this guy in my school always stares at me and the next day he said he likes me . )

Sakura entered her apartment. Then she straightly entered her room. She tiredly plopped down on her bed. She shifted a bit before she fell asleep. Dreams occurred.

(In Sakura's Dream)

"Kaa-chan! Tou-san!" A small version of Sakura called. "SAKURA-CHAN! Nigero!" a feminine voice called.

Little Sakura stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing her mother's voice.

"No! Don't kill my wife and daughter! Just take me!" a man's voice called.

Little Sakura flinched hearing her father's voice begging. Little Sakura tried to move but she don't seem to budge.

She then heard a sick laugh. "Weak… Haruno clan does not even worth to exist…" the voice said.

Little Sakura could hear her mother's sobs and her dad's whimpering. 'Ugoke…' she thought and forced herself to move.

She managed to move and when she opened the door, "Kaa-chan! Tou-san!" she called.

Then she saw her father and mother got killed in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"KAA-CHANNNNNNNN! TOU-SANNNNNNN!" she yelled and cried. Then the figure walked towards her.

The figure looked at her but Little Sakura glared at the figure.

"My… What a fine child… You shall be useful when you're older…" the voice said and snickered wickedly.

Little Sakura felt disgusted and yelled, "GET AWAY YOU BASTARD! YOU SICK DAMN MURDERER!"

The figure smirked and left not before the figure said, "I'll find you when u reaches the age 16 little one… Until then…"

Little Sakura sobbed and yelled as loud as possible, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Outside the dream)

Sakura woke up panting heavily. Drenched in sweat. 'Shit… that dream… What is it?' she thought and rubbed her temples.

"_I'll find you when u reaches the age 16 little one… Until then…" _ Sakura remembered these words and quickly glanced over her calendar. 2 more weeks before my birthday, she thought. She tensed a bit and gripped her blanket hard. But then she relaxed and sighed. 'Might be a bad dream… I've never had those memories before…' she thought and plopped down to the bed. 'Besides… I've never met my parents before… right?' she thought at last and drifted to a dreamless slumber. Unknown to her… there's a figure watching her with a smirk.

--------------------End chapter 2-----------------------

_Is this nice? I know… Sakura's is WAY out of character… But I'm really wondering how Sakura will be if she didn't have parents and crush on Sasuke. Besides! I like NejiSaku fiction… heheheh!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I'm glad some of you find it nice. Special thanks to the reviewers! To '_lexy499_', yes Orochimaru is gonna get Sakura instread! Hehe Well I'll try to update ASAP. ****Arigato minna!**

_Chapter 3_

Sakura is now heading to her sensei's office. _'Sakura-san, Tsunade-sensei asks for you in her office as soon as possible' _Sakura remembered Shizune said. Sakura seem to be thinking of the dream she had. 'Why does it keep bugging me?' she furrowed her eyebrows. Before she know it she arrived at the Hokage building already.

Sakura entered Tsunade's office and bowed in respect. "Sakura, you will be assigned on an S-class mission" Tsunade said straightly. "But Tsunade-shishou… I'm still a Chuunin" Sakura seemed confused. "I know… So that's why you are assigned with the Kazekage and other 3 Chuunins" Tsunade assured. Sakura nodded, "So who are the others?" she asked. "The others include Gaara, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. They're waiting for you at the gates. So get prepared, Shikamaru will tell you about the mission" Tsunade said. Sakura bowed and left.

Sakura rushed home and packed. She arrived at the gates and saw 4 figures waiting. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved his hand vigorously. Sakura sighed but smiled nonetheless. "Hey Naruto, Shikamaru-san, Gaara-san and… Hyuuga" Sakura practically smirked at the last name. Neji glared. "Drop the –san Sakura, don't need to be formal" Shikamaru said and Gaara nodded. Sakura shrugged, "So what is this mission about?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru took out a scroll revealing a map of Hidden Sound Village, "We are ordered to investigate Orochimaru's plans" he said. We tensed a bit. "Hokage-sama received news from the ANBU that Orochimaru might be planning on an attack" he continued. "And we are ordered to investigate and stop this?" Naruto asked eagerly. "Naruto, don't be hasty" Gaara said. "We are only told to investigate, as for the stopping we discuss with Hokage later on" Shikamaru said. All of them nodded. "If there are no questions, shall we take off soon?" Sakura said, and again they nodded. They sped off towards Sound.

(Somewhere in Sound)

"Kabuto… Have you done what I ordered?" a voice asked. "Hai. They are now heading towards us" Kabuto replied. The voice laughed, "Good. Come towards me little one" the voice said. "But why didn't you choose Uchiha clan's survivor? Why 'that' person?" Kabuto asked. The figure looked at Kabuto with a sick look in his eyes, "Are you questioning my choice, Kabuto?" the voice hissed, like a snake. (I'm sure you all know who it is right?) "Iie, Orochimaru-sama. It's just that the person looked weak and pathetic" Kabuto replied, causing a snicker from Orochimaru.

"Yes… 'She' might look weak, now. But 'she' had something that could fulfill my requirements…" Orochimaru whispered. "Kabuto! Make sure they 'she' reaches here safely. As for the others…" Orochimaru stopped and laughed. "Just do what you want" he continued. Kabuto nodded and left the room.

(Back to Sakura's gang)

They were leaping from trees to trees, none of them seemed tired. Gaara sensed something and tackled Sakura on the ground. "What the-?" Sakura asked. Then a knife came out of nowhere hit a tree Sakura was at just now. "Neji!" Gaara called. Neji nodded as he activated his Byakugan, "There are 10 of them…" he said. Naruto grinned, "We're not even half a day yet and there are ambushes…" he said. "Get ready!" Shikamaru said. Gaara got off Sakura and got ready. "Sound ninjas?" Sakura asked as she took out her kunai. "No… Their chakra is not strong enough" Neji said. "That's why Sakura-chan can't sense them?" Naruto asked. "Aa" Gaara said.

Then 10 people surrounded them. "Who are you?" Shikamaru asked. "Give us all you belongings" the person who seemed to be the leader demanded. "Shikamaru, looks like they're just burglars" Sakura said. Naruto pouted, "And I thought it could be interesting" he said. "Hn" Neji and Gaara said in unison. "Teme… Don't underestimate us" the other burglar said. They were about to attack but they noticed that they can't move, "What the hell! I can't move" they said. "Yare yare…" Shikamaru said. "Nice going Shikamaru! Kage mane success!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru nodded to Sakura then Sakura injected them with something causing the burglars to drop to the floor.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. "Paralyzing medicine" Gaara muttered. Sakura smiled, "They're gonna be okay after 2 days" she said and kept the needle back into her holster. "That's why they say you're weak. You don't dare to kill" Neji smirked. Sakura glared at him, "They might be burglars but they ARE humans like us" she hissed. "Let's get moving" Shikamaru said and sped. Others followed. "Tch…" Neji said and followed suit.

Shikamaru signaled us to stop. He then signaled Gaara to look around first. Sakura sat on a tree branch.

'**That Hyuuga is such a bastard!' inner Sakura pumped her fist into the air. **Sakura inwardly laughed. **'Ya know… You're much better that way' inner Sakura said. **'What way?' Sakura asked her inner self. **'Oh… You know, cheerful a bit and all' inner Sakura said. **Sakura rolled her eyes 'Yeah _right_' she thought sarcastically. Inner Sakura giggled and left. "We'll camp here for tonight" Shikamaru said as soon as Gaara nodded signaling it's safe.

Everyone is busy with their tent. "I'll prepare dinner for tonight" Sakura said as she went off to find fire woods. Naruto went off to fetch the waters while Gaara hunt. Neji and Shikamaru waited patiently for them. When they were back Sakura began to clean the animals Gaara hunted and boiled the water. She noticed someone is watching her but she didn't care as long as it's not the enemy. When she's finished she handed Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji the food while she handed Naruto his beloved Ramen, "Sakura-chan! You know me best!" he grinned sheepishly. Sakura smiled and ate.

All of them were sleeping now except Neji. He can't seem to sleep so he took a walk. When he reached the lake he sat down and meditates. Sounds of water are heard and Neji snapped open his eyes and saw something pink at the edge of the lake. 'Pink? Sakura?' he thought and approached the figure. He's right. It was Sakura, she was swinging her legs in the water. And for once Neji had ever saw Sakura this, beautiful. He sat a bit far beside her.

"Hey Hyuuga" she greeted slyly. Neji nodded in response. "Can't sleep too huh?" she lamely asked. Neji raised an eyebrow at this. Since when did Sakura talked so casually with him? He thought. Sakura sighed and lay on the grass staring at the sky. "Haruno there is something wrong with you" Neji said calmly. Sakura furrowed her brows and shifted, "Nothing's wrong" she protested. "You're not a good liar Haruno" Neji said and Sakura could feel him glaring at her. "Whatever" she simply said.

Neji kept on glaring at her and it made Sakura annoyed, "Alright already!" she snapped. "I'm just troubled…" she mumbled. Neji raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked. Sakura frowned 'Must he ask? It's not his problem…' she thought. "None of your business Hyuuga" she said as she stood up and wore her sandals. She was about to leave but "It is damn well my problem. You got a problem and what if because of your problems we failed this mission?" he said coldly.

Sakura growled a bit hearing that remark. "I can manage my own things Hyuuga" she muttered and walked off to the tent. **'And to think that he cares!' inner Sakura yelled. **'Well I guess you misjudged' Sakura told her inner self. Inner Sakura sighed. Sakura lay on her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

When Neji walked back to the tent he was thinking. 'That's her problem, why should I know?' he thought. _'You got a problem and what if because of your problems we failed this mission?' _He remembered himself said. **'What a stupid reason' suddenly a voice said. **'What the hell? Who are you?' Neji asked. **'Damn you're slow! I'm your inner self!' inner Neji said. **'What is that?' Neji is confused. **'In short I'm you're conscious' inner Neji said. **'…' **'And I knew you cared so you asked' inner Neji said. **'What? No way! Why would I care for that Haruno?' he protested. **'Simple, because you're falling for her since in the academy' inner Neji said. **Neji is left speechless. He entered his tent and fell asleep, ignoring 'inner Neji'.

------------------------------Chapter 3 end--------------------------------------

**_Wow… at least this had a bit NejiSaku. Oh well… I followed your advice and separate the paragraphs into smaller ones. Hope readers can read it with ease now! Sorry Is this chapter okay a bit?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow… when I saw my story preview I noticed that my chapters are soooo short! Sorry guys! TT I promise I'll write longer ones next time! Back to the story… Ahem… Oops! Last time Neji realized he likes Sakura! How would he treat her now? Nice? Or just the same? Will Neji get to know Sakura's problems? Hmm… Let's find out in this chapter**

_Chapter 4_

Sakura woke up earlier that morning and realized that everyone was still asleep. She sighed, 'Might as well pack the tent' she thought and proceeded to pack her tent. It was 5.25 a.m. After she finished she decided to cook breakfast for them. When she almost finished it was almost 6, Gaara and Shikamaru woke up first. Gaara nodded as a 'good morning' while Shikamaru yawned and nodded the same. Sakura smiled at them then her eyes shifted to Neji's tent and saw him coming out. They locked gaze together then, "Ano… Sakura-chan… Your food is going to spill" a childish voice said. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw her pot almost pilling all over. "Shit!" she cursed. Naruto chuckled while the others rolled their eyes, but laughed slightly.

Good thing Naruto told her in time, the food is still great. Naruto was whining that he didn't have Ramen for breakfast but Sakura told him that he should eat a proper meal for breakfast. Sakura giggled when she saw Naruto's face when he eats. All eyes diverted to her, Sakura paused and blinked "What?" she asked. Then she remembered that she 'giggled' and frowned. Naruto grinned knowing that Sakura's old self is coming back while the others shrugged. They depart as soon as they finished eating. "Let's go. We have 2 more days to reach there" Shikamaru said and they sped off.

_2 Days Later… (**I know its fast but 2 days! That's a lot to write… and many many craps too)**_

"We're almost there…" Gaara said. Shikamaru nodded and signaled others to be careful of Sound Nins. Nothing went wrong for the last 2 days. Except that Neji would sometimes glance at Sakura. Sakura didn't take much notice of the looks he gave her until the last day before they reach Sound.

(Flashback)

Sakura couldn't sleep as usual. She is still troubled over that damned dream. 'Dammit! It's only a stupid nightmare!' she frowned and massaged her forehead. 'But somehow I felt something is wrong… Something's suspicious about the dream' she sighed. Sakura is leaning on a rock near a river. She sensed chakra, Neji's chakra. "Hi Hyuuga" Sakura greeted and Neji sat down on the grass. **'Geez… he didn't even greet you back' inner Sakura snorted.**

"You seem more troubled than usual…" Neji remarked. Sakura rolled her eyes, "You can tell?" she said sarcastically. Neji turned to look at her and Sakura did the same. They kept staring like that until Neji spoke, "Tell me…" Sakura averted her eyes, "I don't…" she was cut off by Neji, "It'll help you feel better" he interrupted. Sakura sighed, "It was this dream…" she whispered loud enough for Neji to hear. Neji turned his whole body now facing her meaning that she got his full attention. Sakura took a deep breath before continuing, "It's this dream that I saw my parent… killed by this man I don't know" Neji raised an eyebrow. "Then the man said that he'll get me when I'm 16 which means 1 weeks and 4 days more" she said.

Neji twitched a bit hearing her story. "Do you think it's true?" he asked averting his eyes. Sakura turned to look at him, "Of course not! I never had these memories and I have not met my parents before…" Sakura whispered the last part. "You never saw your parent before?" Neji tried to make sure. Sakura scowled, "I think I didn't… I didn't remember their looks nor the memories I had with them" she replied and although how much Sakura hate to admit, she felt like crying. Her old memories of loneliness slowly creeping back. Sakura breathed deeply trying to hold back tears. "I have no parents whatsoever. I'm an orphan…" she said, her voice cracking a bit. Neji noticed this.

Flashbacks of her being all alone creep up to her. **'Hey… You'll feel better if you cry. After all you're a girl too' inner Sakura comforted Sakura. **Then Sakura stood up and wanted to run off before she cries. More over in front of Hyuuga Neji. Before she could, she felt a pair of strong arms encircled her shoulder from behind. She widened her eyes in shock and she felt the arms pulling her and bump on a broad and well toned chest. She knew it was Neji. He was the only one there anyway… "Don't worry" she heard Neji whispered gently.

Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing Hyuuga Neji's gentle voice. She slightly shivered at Neji's touch. When was the last time she got a hug? Oh yeah… When the first time she met Naruto. She had always admired him, being able to control his emotions better. Unlike her… Though she masked it perfectly in front of her friends, but deep down she is suffering from the loneliness. Yes… Naruto, Hinata and Tsunade were always there, but she still felt empty. Then tears that had been holding back for years flowed down her cheeks.

She started to sob silently. Neji could feel her trembling and held her tighter. Then Sakura did the thing she never imagined she would do. She turned and encircled Neji's neck pulling him in a tight hug and cried. Neji was shocked too, he thought that he would get a smack on the head and scolded. He hugged her back, stroking her back repeatedly. 'Don't worry, I'll be there for you…' he silently thought. Then Sakura pulled back, they looked at each other. Neji gulped when he saw how fragile and gentle she was… In short, she was so- BANG!

'I take that back…' Neji thought and rubbed his head.

Sakura had smacked him on the head but smiling all the way. She giggled as she saw Neji frowned while rubbing the spot where she smacked. Neji glared at her, "What the hell was that for?" he asked. "Nothing!" she said cheerfully. Neji scowled. Sakura skipped back to her tent. But before that, "Hey" she turned back to Neji. Neji glared at her meaning 'what-now'. Sakura laughed, "Thanks… _Neji-kun_" Sakura said and skipped back. Neji had a hard time registering what she said. He had heard her called him 'Neji' with the suffix '-Kun' for the first time. Then he blushed. 'What the! Am I blushing?' he thought.

Neji smiled. A rare smile coming from the Hyuuga prodigy. (CAMERAS ANYONE? XD) Neji, for the first time in his life, felt happy. And the cause? A certain pink-haired kunoichi. Not to mention a tough, pretty, funny and very weird kunoichi.

(End flashback)

Neji smiled back at the memory. While Naruto, was wondering why The Hyuuga prodigy was smiling. Then Gaara signaled them to stop. Gaara looked around before nodding at Neji. Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around. Still with his Byakugan on he said, "I saw Sound. No ninjas around" he said. Shikamaru nodded, "Okay… We'll have to get inside Sound," Sakura thought of a plan, "Do you think genjutsu would work on them?" all eyes diverted to her. "Well, we are not near Orochimaru's castle yet right?" Sakura added, shrugging. Shikamaru thought for a moment, "Do you think you can hold it up long enough?" he asked. Sakura nodded. All of them agreed.

They sneaked near Sound. Shikamaru gave a signal to Sakura. Sakura form hand seals and whispered a jutsu. Sakura then nodded back to Shikamaru. They approached the gates and surprisingly the guards didn't found them suspicious and they entered with ease. Sakura smiled knowing that it worked. Shikamaru chose an Inn. As soon as they were inside their room Sakura was allowed to release the genjutsu. They were shocked that Sakura could do that. Well all of them exceptional of Naruto of course.

They discussed how to get information about Orochimaru. "I got some information from the ANBU before this mission" Shikamaru said as he took out a file. Gaara opened the file and Sakura, Naruto and Neji looked from Gaara's shoulder. "He is Mabuchi Akira. He's the feudal lord's son. We suspect that he is the one that let Orochimaru stay here" Shikamaru explained. Naruto looked at his profile, "Hmmm…" he tilted his chin trying to think of a suitable thing to say. Neji eyed the man, "Not married" he said calmly. Sakura twitched. Gaara closed the file, "Then this means that there would be seduction mission in order to get the information faster and more effectively…" he said coldly. Once again, all eyes on Sakura. Naruto and Neji wide eyed.

"Guess I'm the only female" Sakura smiled. "NONONO!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto! This is serious matter! No matter how troublesome it is" Shikamaru said. "Well! I could use my sexy jutsu or something! But there's no way Sakura is gonna seduce that guy!" Naruto yelled pointing to the file. Veins forming on Sakura's forehead. Neji nodded slightly. Sakura's fist clenched. Gaara crossed his arms on his chest. "Naruto! It's okay!" Sakura said, trying not to outburst. Naruto pouted, "But… but Sakura-chan…" he whined. "No Naruto! I wanted to do it" Sakura made a serious face. Naruto frowned and Neji twitched. "Besides… I'm not gonna let that bastard get to me! Although he IS hot" Sakura mumbled the last part.

Naruto had a protective look on his face and growled. Neji glared at the file. "Neji-kun I don't think glaring at the file is helping anything…" Sakura chuckled. "Hn" he said. "Sakura, you have to be ready for the seduction" Shikamaru said. Sakura smiled and nodded. "He always hangs around a pub nearby every night" Gaara said. Sakura got the message and then she grinned. Shikamaru, Naruto and Gaara stepped back. Neji, not knowing anything stood still dumbly. He eyed the guys who were backing out. He looked at Sakura and backed out slowly, "Oh no… I'm not…" he warned. Sakura smirked.

A while later. "Why am I here again?" Neji asked for the umpteenth times. Sakura rolled her eyes at his question, "I dragged you here… Happy?" Sakura replied then diverting her eyes to where she was just now. At the mall you can see Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji shopping. (Hehe! That would be a rare sight!) Neji is holding the bags of things she bought. Neji frowned. Sakura laughed, "Aww come on Neji-kun! You need to light up!" she laughed harder. Neji glared meaning 'I'm-fine-with-the-way-I-am-thank-you-very-much'. Sakura sweatdropped, "Oh fine… Just for the mission…" she sighed.

Ahh yes… the mission. The Friggin-seducing-the-feudal-lord's-son-and-get-the-friggin-information mission. Neji scowled, image of Sakura wearing a tube top and _extremely _short mini skirt seducing the feudal lord's son. He quickly shook the thoughts away. He had no idea how Sakura looked like if she wore those. And it irked him that the damn feudal lord's son is gonna see it first. **'I sense jealousy…' inner Neji came back! **'What the hell?' Neji was startled a bit. **'Oh… You're jealous!' inner Neji hummed repeatedly like a song. **'Shut it… Me? Jealous? For what?' he denied. **Inner Neji smirked, 'don't worry… denial is the first stage' **Neji frowned and ignored inner Neji… again.

Finally Sakura finished her shopping. They head straight back to the Inn although Sakura said that she wanted to be out longer. But she knew that she's holding a genjutsu and can't be out long. She frowned. They entered the room they occupied. Shikamaru was already laid down on the bed. Gaara was leaning on the window. Naruto is sitting on a chair looking at them. Neji glared at them for not telling him earlier. Naruto knew since he was Sakura's childhood friend. Shikamaru knew because he experienced it once with his girlfriend Ino. Gaara was threatened before by the kunoichi to go with her. Yep… Even Gaara is scared of Sakura since she was Tsunade's apprentice and obtained the Super Strength.

"Had fun?" Naruto smirked at Neji. "Although Sakura is different from other girls she's still in touch with her feminine side… troublesome…" Shikamaru said lazily. "Hn…" Gaara smirked. "Ooh! I had fun!" Sakura was jumping up and down. Neji snorted. Then Shikamaru sat up, "We will be watching Sakura as she seduces- I mean getting the information from the man. I'm warning you guys especially Naruto (Points at Naruto) that we MUST NOT come out before the seduction mission is over" Shikamaru said sternly. Sakura then turned to serious mode and nodded. 'Wow she sure changes fast' Neji thought amazed. Gaara and Naruto nodded.

"Settled then… We'll retire for the day. Everyone gets some rest" Shikamaru said and lay down on the bed sleeping. Gaara was sitting on the chair arms crossed and eyes closed. He still could not sleep easily. (At age 15 Gaara's demon is removed right? In the manga!) While Naruto sleeps on the couch. Neji and Sakura had their own futon. Sakura thought about tomorrow's mission. Which she had the most responsibility? 'I need to get some rest for the mission' she thought and drifted to slumber.

While Neji, who was still troubled by the mission which Sakura had to encounter, kept staring at Sakura's back. He was annoyed. He felt his stomach doing flips when he imagined Sakura seducing the man. He groaned and shifted. Then he saw Sakura turned, facing him. Neji got a better view of her sleeping face. He thought that she looked peaceful when she slept. Soon he also fell asleep. Little did they know… Orochimaru is planning on something evil…

-------------------------------------Done Chapter 4------------------------------------------

**_Well this chapter I had to crack my head to write. Hehe because I feared that you guys don't like Neji being out of character… So please tell me when you review… Whether you guys approve in me writing Neji being out of character? thanks for supporting!_**

Miyabi: Well… I'm sure NejiSaku fans won't mind Neji being OOC… Right?

Sakura: Don't know… But I'm sure I DO! (Raising her hands and swinging them back and forth)

Miyabi: Oh well… Let the readers decide eh?

Sakura: Uh huh… Your right…

Miyabi: (Faces the readers) Hey guys! Err… Vote whether you guys want Neji to be OOC… Err… Majority wins! I also finished my Love and Regrets sequel! bye-bye


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote a VERY fluffy NejiSaku fic, and well… guess that the reader doesn't like the idea Neji being OOC. TT Oh Well… I promise I'll improve! Hmmm… Let's see… Then I guess that Neji will be OOC. (WAIT DROP YOUR FLAMES) BUT, I will make sure he WON'T be too OOC, okay? Sometimes mean and sometimes gentle. I'm really glad one of the reviewers agrees with me! I was also thinking that Neji might be dying a wifeless monk (XD) if he doesn't fall in love soon. Hehe… Oops! Too much author crap! On with the story…**

_Chapter 5_

The Friggin-seducing-the-feudal-lord's-son-and-get-the-friggin-information mission starts tonight. (I just love the name of the mission ) Shikamaru told Sakura to go to the bar early, so that she could get used to the atmosphere. Naruto claims that he has to be there to protect his '_sakura-chan'_. Sakura was having a REALLY hard time convincing him that she's gonna be fine. Naruto finally gave in and until now which is at noon he's still pouting like a kid not able to convince the mother to buying him candy.

Sakura was now in the room hearing them discuss where to hide and what to do next. Sakura didn't have to worry since she was only seducing the man to get information. Sakura was getting bored and decided to try on the clothes she bought. She never had a chance of trying them, because last night they were only discussing on what Sakura should do. She rise from her sitting position and walked to the bathroom. All of them were too caught up in the discussion to notice Sakura leaving. Sakura was looking at Naruto and thought, 'For once he was serious' Sakura smiled slightly and entered the bathroom.

"Then when Sakura got the information she will drug the target" Shikamaru said and seeing them nod he was about to lay down on the bed. But Naruto seemed to be hesitating. "Any problems in my strategy?" Shikamaru raised a brow. Naruto frowned, "Why can't we just beat the damn information out of him?" he said. "The Hokage does things 'her' way… no violence unless they harm you" Gaara crossed his arms. Naruto pouts and muttered, "Kuso baa-chan…" Neji just nodded, although merely half of him agrees with Naruto.

"Everyone understand?" Shikamaru asked lazily. All of them nodded, Naruto pouted but also nodded. "Good…" Shikamaru muttered and was about to plop down on the bed when… "Ano… where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked around the room. Shikamaru sighed and sat up, and when he did. The bathroom opened revealing… (Drum sounds) Sakura! Oh did I mention in a hot pink tube top and _extremely _short dark pink skirt that stops at her upper thigh? (Tissues? If ya know what I meant…XD)

Sakura eyed the guys as they stared at her with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Sakura raised a brow, "Err guys? What are you staring at?" she asked, no response. Sakura frowned and walked over to each boy, waving a hand in front of them. So far Gaara snapped out of it, he shrugs and looked away. Shikamaru too, he just muttered, "Troublesome" When Sakura waved both her hands in front of Naruto and Neji they were still wide eyed, "Guys you might want to close that mouth before it catches a fly…" Sakura rolled her eyes. Finally they back from god-knows-where land.

Naruto slightly blushed when he saw Sakura's current clothes, "You're gonna wear _this _for the mission?" he frowned. Sakura laughed, "Yep!" she answered. Naruto was about to protest but stopped when he saw Shikamaru's glare saying don't-even-think-about-it. Naruto sweatdropped and shrugged. In Neji's mind, **'Whoa… She looked nice' inner Neji complimented. **'Yeah kind of…' Neji answered slyly. **'Come on… she DOES look nice' inner Neji said. **'Whatever…' Neji told his inner self and couldn't help but caught a glance at Sakura. **'Ha! You were stealing a glance at her!' inner Neji smirked. **Neji blushed. (Aww come on… He IS a 18 year old teenager with normal teenage hormones… Definitely not OOC right? Right?)

Once again, Neji ignored his inner self. Sakura entered the bathroom again. The boys were confused. While later Sakura came out with a black single strap top and black jeans mini skirt with chains at the sides. The boys were gaping exceptional or Shikamaru though this time. He saw Ino wear that EVERY SINGLE FRIGGIN DAY. Sakura wanted to drop down and laugh when she saw the boys' reaction, especially Naruto. **'Oh… (Laughs) that was… (Laughs) hilarious!' inner Sakura clutched her side and point at the boys' expression. **Sakura inwardly laughed, 'Yeah… I wished I had a video cam right now!' she said.

Sakura went in the bathroom again only to come out with another kind of attire. This time is a navy sleeveless top with another mini skirt which is navy colored and with the fishnet covering her right leg from the middle thigh to her knee. Seeing their expressions Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. "S-so… (Coughs trying to make the laughs away) Which one should I wear to the mission?" she bit her lip to restrain herself from laughing. Naruto gaped while Gaara and Neji coughed. "Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled. Then he simply nodded, signaling the attire she's currently wearing. Sakura smiled and entered the bathroom. She changed back into her ninja attire. Her ninja attire is a black tube top with a jacket (Like Hinata's but not zipped) and baggy black pants that stops at her thigh. She wore black boots. (Like the one she wore in Naruto part II manga)

Sakura glanced at the time. 'Almost 7' she thought. She averted her gaze to all of the boys. Seeing them each nodded. Shikamaru nodded and all of them disappeared out of the room.

"Naru here… All set…" sounds could be heard from the walkie talkie. "Sabaku… Set…" another sound. "Hyuuga here… Set…" another sound is heard. "Saku here… Clear" a feminine voice could be heard. "Okay then… Naru at west, Sabaku at east, Hyuuga at north and Saku at south?" Shikamaru whispered to the walkie talkie. "Yes" all four sounds heard together. "Okay then if everything is fine, Sakura, you can get ready now" Shikamaru said. They were making sure that the area there was no sound ninjas. They sped back to the Inn.

The boys waited patiently for Sakura. 'I just hope we won't blow the cover… especially Naruto… troublesome…' Shikamaru looked at Naruto then diverted his eyes to the ceiling and stared at it. 'Better finish this mission fast' is what Gaara thought or sometimes he won't think at all. 'If that perverts lay one finger on Sakura-chan… I'll…' as Naruto list out the things he could do to torment the feudal lord's son. However, in Neji's thoughts… 'Have to keep an eye on Sakura' he thought as he sat on the futon, meditating. Peaceful, but… **'Hey! Are you not worried?' inner Neji came out of nowhere. **'I am…' Neji frowned.

'**Well? What if that Akira guy touches Sakura? Ya know the Akira guy might flirt with her…' inner Neji said causing Neji to lose concentration. **'I'm TRYING to meditate here! And it's not my problem he harass her…' Neji said the last part hesitantly. **'Riiiiight… then why are you so annoyed yesterday? Why did you comfort her that day?' inner Neji rolled his eyes. **'…' **'Speechless now eh? Seriously! I can't believe they called you genius!' inner Neji shook his head. **'What's that gotta do with me being genius?' Neji twitched. **'Well then… _Genius, _do you know why are you so annoyed when she was gonna do the Friggin-seducing-the-feudal-lord's-son-and-get-the-friggin-information mission?' inner Neji asked. **'I… was…' Neji tried to find a great comeback. Inner Neji was smirking. 'Shut up I was… I don't know why okay?' Neji scowled. **'Whatever _genius…_' inner Neji rolled his eyes and left.**

Then Neji thought about the question inner Neji asked him. At this time Sakura came out with the attire Shikamaru chose. But this time matches with some accessories. A ruby earring, a crystal necklace and a onyx gem bracelet. "Great choice Sakura… That will surely _catch _the target" Shikamaru said. Sakura smirked. Naruto and Gaara knew too well about the smirk and they shrugged. Neji was still lost in thoughts. "Yo Neji! Quit dreaming!" Naruto snapped. Neji glared at him. Naruto rolled his eyes. Neji looked at Sakura and started to stare. He quickly looked away, 'No! Stop looking at her! Dammit!' Neji mentally slapped his forehead. Sakura looked as Neji struggle to restrain something. She shrugged and faced Shikamaru, "Let's go" she said.

Shikamaru nodded. Followed by Gaara, Naruto and finally Neji. "Yay… Finally Neji came back!" Naruto said sarcastically. "What?" Neji raise his brow. "You were glaring at me for no reason just now… You were not THAT easily disturbed" Naruto said as he placed his hands behind his head casually. Neji shrugged. "Head out" Gaara said as they once again disappeared. They arrived there not long after. Sakura was about to enter the pub. "Sakura where is your communicator?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura raised her hand with the bracelet and smirked. Shikamaru nodded. Then Sakura sped towards the pub door.

They were observing Sakura closely, especially Naruto and Neji. Even though he won't admit it he was slightly worried about the turn outs of the mission. Naruto was mostly worried about Sakura being harassed by a man. Gaara was a bit protective over Sakura, but not because he like her. Just because that she treated him like others, just like how Naruto and the gangs treat him. (I suddenly decided that I want Gaara to be protective brother model… hope ya guys won't mind eh…) While Shikamaru, he wasn't worried about Sakura but he was warned by Ino to take care of Sakura. 'Troublesome woman…' Shikamaru thought.

Sakura entered. Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara sneak near the window to observe. While Neji used his Byakugan from afar.

**While in Sakura's condition, which means Sakura POV. (YAY)**

I entered. I wasn't surprised at all. Nuh-uh… Ever since Kakashi-sensei brought us to a pub for Naruto's birthday. I rolled my eyes at the memory. Naruto was like a drunken frenzy and cling onto Hinata all the time. Hinata was blushing redder than a tomato. Yeah I know… We're not old enough to drink. '_It's just a cocktail… With only a small amount of alcohol…' _I remember Kakashi-sensei said. Yeah right. Not anymore when Kakashi-sensei _accidentally _poured the sake into Naruto's cocktail. I chuckled slightly.

I looked around trying to look for the target when a hand touched my shoulder. I twitched at the touch. Putting on my best fake smile, I turned to face the one who touched me. I raise a brow, and smirked. 'Well… What'd ya know? Instead of me looking for the target, the target found me first…' I thought. Purple hair, purple eyes… Yep… This is definitely Mabuchi Akira. I knew who he was but pretended to ask. I learned seducing mission from Ino. Typical.

I leaned on his chest and let out a flirting sigh, "Hey there cutie… what's your name?" I asked. I almost gagged at myself for being so… flirty and girly. I could feel my inner self shudder. Akira gave me a flirty smile, I tried to restrain myself for rolling my eyes at him. He leaned to my ear, "Mabuchi Akira… and what's yours, lady?" he whispered. Oh shit… what name? Uhh… OH ok! "Keiko…" I whispered back and I could feel him shiver. I smirked at my accomplishment. Then Akira smiled at me before dragging me to place to sit.

We sat at the corner. First seduction, make him drunk. When he finished his glass I purposely leaned in and elegantly pour the wine into his glass. Then when he was slightly drunk he kept blabbering about the girls that 'fall in love' with him. I managed to smile although I wanted to plop down on the table and sleep. Sometimes when he smiled back I felt a sudden urge to slap him right across his handsome face and cause a flaw over it.

All I could tell about him was, yes he was handsome nonetheless, but also flirty. He's damn cocky for his own good. He even had the guts to touch my thigh. Second seduction, please him. I hid my frown with a smile. I touched his chest and glide my finger down until his thigh. He shivered but had managed to smirk at me. Oh how I wanted to rub that smirk away. **'Shannaro! How dare he do this to us!' inner Sakura said. **'Not now inner me… I'm on a mission…' I mentally frowned.

Then I started to ask questions, "Akira-kun… what other things you did are amazing?" I faked a smile. He stopped a bit before smiling back at me, "Nope… I'm afraid I can't tell you, Keiko-chan…" he said. I frowned mentally. Physically I faked a pout, "Aww Akira-kun… It's just me…" I whispered seductively in his ear and when I saw him blush, I faked a giggle. In other words, I faked ALL the emotions I had now.

He seemed to hesitate. 'Not good… I had to do something…' I thought. I moved myself and sat on his lap, snaking my arms around his neck and leaned in his ear "Please?" I pleaded. While pleading I moved my thigh and played with his hair with my fingers. He shivered. I smirked. Then he whispered an okay to me, dragging me to a private VIP room. I sat on the couch as he locked the door. When he did he just smirked at me.

**Well then let's see the boys' condition…**

Naruto was shaking with anger, 'How dare he touch Sakura-chan like that! That bastard!' he gritted his teeth. 'I didn't know Sakura could do that… Must be Ino… Troublesome woman… I thought I told her not to go those missions anymore' Shikamaru thought. While Gaara just kept quiet although he had the urge to kill the man with his 'Sabaku Kyuu' and 'Sabaku Sousou'. (Is it spelled like that?) Neji… Well… Let's just say he was half angry and half don't mind. He was arguing with his inner self, again.

'**Whoa! Look at what that guy did? It's more that I thought' inner Neji said. **'…' Neji kept quiet. **'I didn't know Sakura could do that… I can't blame the guy though… I think every guy could fall for that…' inner Neji said. **'Correction… Exceptional of me, Gaara and Shikamaru' Neji said. **'Well duh... Shikamaru is with Ino! Gaara? He's more like a protective brother over her! Besides Gaara don't give a damn about girls…' inner Neji rolled his eyes. **(Oops… Looks like Gaara's gonna die a wifeless monk too! Ha! Just kidding!) '…Well I…' Neji thought of a thing to say. **'You what?' inner Neji taunted. **'Go away I'm in a mission now! And I can't believe I'm arguing with myself all along!' Neji snapped. **'Nice change of topic _genius…_' inner Neji shook his head. **Neji mentally glared at inner Neji. (Now I've been wondering how he did that…)

'**You're hopeless…' inner Neji shook his head again. **'What? I'm not hopeless…' Neji twitched. **'Whatever… You're gonna die a wifeless monk' inner Neji smirked. **(LOL! Thanks for the word I've been using it yeah? As thanks for reviewing and supporting!) Neji twitched and was about to snap at his inner self when he saw Sakura and the Akira guy in the VIP room. His eyes widened slightly. 'What…' Neji thought. '…the…' Gaara thought. '…HELL!' Naruto thought. Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto! Don't do anything stupid" Shikamaru said. "But… but! Look!" Naruto almost yelled. ALMOST!

"Sakura won't be that stupid to let that guy do that to her" Shikamaru said slyly. Naruto twitched and was about to protest when he decided to shut up, "Fine…" he mumbled. 'Well that's the first time he gave up that easily…' Shikamaru sweatdropped. Gaara was glaring at the Akira guy. (LOL nice glare! If only it would stab the person right in the heart!) Neji was… still confusing over his feelings. They kept watching Sakura as she was about to get the information. 'Here goes nothing…' they thought together.

-------------------------------------------------------End Chapter 5------------------------------------------------------------

_**What'd ya think of Neji? Not too OOC right? Heh… I really had a hard time controlling Neji's OOCness. Damn Neji for his pride. XD lol! Just kidding! What do you think about this chapter? Is it good? Good as in good don't need to be 'GREAT'! Thanks! Bye-Bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah for the readers that are confused by their age I'm SOOO sorry! In chapter 2 Sakura is written 15, right? Their actually 17 except Neji and Gaara who are 18. Okay? Again, sorry you guys! TT Yep, this chapter is basically Sakura trying to get the information and… Oops I said too much. (Duck and cover) Read yourself! More interesting that way. Hehe…**

_Chapter 6_

Sakura's POV.

I fake smile as I watch him walking towards me. I made the move to stand up, both hands on hips. He smirked, now standing in front of me. I smirked back and pulled him towards me. Both drop down to the couch, making out. **'Eww… You have GOT to stop doing that… I'm going to gag soon' inner Sakura said. **'Do I have a choice?' I inwardly rolled my eyes. As he starts to reach for my top I slightly pushed him back. Once again, I fake a giggle as I saw him growl.

I wiggle my point finger in front of his face, "Dame… You have to tell me first" I whispered. He seems to be ignoring me and start to reach for my top again. I inwardly growl and glare at him. Third seduction, make him spill out the damn information. I held his hand, "Akira-kun…" I fake a pout. **'Bastard… Why can't we just beat the crap outta him?' inner Sakura threw her fist back and forth. **'I would love to but we can't' I said. **'Well he doesn't seem to spill it out…' inner Sakura glared. **'There must be information somewhere in here' I said.

'**Wait… remember the solution Ino gave you?' inner Sakura asked. **'Yeah?' I inwardly raise my brow. Inner Sakura smirked and suddenly an idea popped out. I mentally smirked back. 'Looks like it's gonna be easier…' I thought. I snapped and saw Akira, now unbuttoning my shirt. I held out his hand again, now my shirt half buttoned. We looked at each other. His eyes full of lust making me wanna gag. I can sense inner Sakura gagging right now. Then Akira smacked his lips to mine. He pushed me on the couch. I fake a gasp which allowed his tongue to enter my mouth.

I snaked my arms around his neck. His left hand held my waist while his right ones stroking my hips. His mouth left my mouth now attacking my neck. I fake a moan. Then I felt something hard against my leg. I smirked and pushed him back, rather roughly. "Later…" I moaned. He growled and sat up. I stood and walked towards a bar. (Yep there's a bar inside the room) Akira seems to be watching my every move. I made 2 glasses of wine. I walked towards him with the glasses. His eyes focused on my chest. I inwardly rolled my eyes. **_'Men…' inner Sakura and me chorused. _**

I hand him a glass but he place it back on the table. I smirked, 'Just as I thought…' I thought. I then kissed him. Locked in a French kiss. I'm definitely going to make Tsunade-sensei pay for this. I sneakily slipped the solution Ino gave me into his glass. After few minutes I pushed him back, lack of air. I held his glass and make him drink it. As he drank his I gave a seductive smirk. The smirk says 'I'm-gonna-reward-you-later' but in my mind it means 'I'm-soooo-going-to-kick-your-sorry-ass-after-this'. Few moments later he began to feel dizzy. How I knew? Easy… He tried to reach for me but he fell on the floor instead. Face first. Ha! Serves you right! **'Shannaro!' inner Sakura cheered. **

He then began to spout nonsense. 'Now!' I thought. Oh… Did I mention the solution Ino gave me is a solution that is specially made for those who doesn't spill information. The solution will make the victim spill out everything we ask. **'And the best part is… He won't remember anything!' inner Sakura jumped up and down. **I smiled at inner Sakura's actions. I began to ask him everything I need to know.

Back to the boys' side shall we?

"Ano sa… Ano sa… the Akira bastard seems to be acting weird…" Naruto said. Neji used his Byakugan and smirked. "Sakura used drugs on him…" Gaara crossed his arms. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, "Ja… She doesn't need to do 'it' anymore?" he asked eagerly. "Yea…" Neji said, somewhat in relief. "Must be Ino that gave her… Now things won't get troublesome" Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded.

'**Oh well… looks like she doesn't need to seduce him anymore…' inner Neji sighed. **'What do you mean by that?' Neji glared. (Wow! He did it again!) **'Hey! Hey! Don't get me wrong! I'm just relieved' inner Neji said. **'…' **'Too bad we can't see her half naked…' inner Neji taunted. **Neji twitched, 'don't you dare you pervert' Neji hissed. **'Ha! I'm you! Why'd you mind anyway?' inner Neji smirked. **'Cause she's my… team mate…' Neji said. **'Riiiiight _genius_…' inner Neji said sarcastically. **'Shut up…' Neji growled.

Inner Neji was about to say something when… "Yo Neji you okay?" Naruto asked. Neji snapped to see all of them looking at him as if he was crazy. "What?" Neji asked. Shikamaru shrugged while Gaara turned back to watch Sakura. "You were growling just now, you know…" Naruto grinned. Neji glared, "Hn…" he said. "Sakura's not in there…" Gaara said. "What?" Naruto and Neji said in unison. Shikamaru sighed and leaned on the tree bark. (Yep they gathered in that tree when Sakura entered the room)

"Hi guys" a feminine voice greeted. Naruto jumped 3 feet on the air and bumped on his head at the branch. "Itai!" Naruto whined. Neji shook his head while Shikamaru and Gaara shrugged. Sakura sweatdropped. They eyed Sakura from head to toe. Sakura's clothes seemed to be half done. Top half buttoned, skirt wrinkled, and hair a bit messy. Sakura raise a brow at them, "What?" she asked. Naruto blushed, "You look _great…_" he said earning a bonk on the head by Sakura. Neji coughed. "Pervert…" Sakura mumbled.

"Did you get it?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura grinned. "Well done Sakura…" Shikamaru complimented. "How bout the Akira guy?" Naruto asked, restraining himself from kicking the guy's ass. Shikamaru shook his head, "Leave him…" he said. "But we might get caught…" Neji reasoned. Obviously a little jealous about Akira. (XD) "Hn…" Gaara… err… hn'ed? Sakura patted Neji on the back. Hard. "Don't worry! The drug is supposed to make him forget everything…" Sakura said jumping up and down causing the tree to shake a bit. Shikamaru nodded, "Let's head back" he said and everyone went back to the Inn.

(Somewhere…)

"It seems that they had gotten information about us…" Kabuto said. Orochimaru laughed. A laugh that could make people shudder. "Should we do something about it, Orochimaru-sama?" a voice asked. "Iindayo… That little information might lead 'her' to us…" Orochimaru assured. A thick silence later, "But… We might as well give her a surprise… Don't we?" Orochimaru said and chuckled. The figure nodded and disappeared.

(Back with Sakura)

Everyone was packing their own things, preparing to head back to Konoha. Sakura was now packing her weapons and scrolls when she suddenly felt something. She tensed and froze for a minute. Naruto noticed, "Sakura-chan… Daijoubu?" he asked. Sakura was deep in thought, 'What… was that feeling?' she thought. Her eyes slightly widened, 'It… couldn't be… That was just a damn dream!' she gripped her backpack. Then she felt someone shook her. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, this time louder.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and saw everyone staring at her, "Yes Naruto?" she asked. "Daijoubu? I called you a few times and you were shaking slightly…" Naruto replied. Sakura looked at her palm and found it a little sweaty. She quickly wiped it, "I'm fine Naruto…" she said as she continued packing her things. They looked at each other and shrugged. While Neji was still looking at her.

'Now what is her problem?' Neji thought. **'Maybe it's because of the dream she told you…' inner Neji said. **'What? You again… Could you ever leave me alone?' Neji mentally growled. **'Well _genius… _I'm you and you're me so basically you can't get away from me…' inner Neji smirked. **'…' **'Geez… some _genius _you are…' inner Neji playfully mocked. **Neji mentally glared at his inner self. But then… "OI!" a voice snapped. Neji raise his head to see Naruto staring at him.

"What?" Neji asked. "This is the umpteenth time you've been day dreaming…" Naruto smirked. Neji glared, "Hn…" he said. Or rather hn'ed. () Naruto grinned. "Now is everyone finished packing?" Shikamaru asked. Seeing all of them nod. "Then let's get back to Konoha" Shikamaru said.

They were heading back to Konoha. But Sakura seems to be troubled.

'Something is wrong… I can feel it…' Sakura thought. **'Do you think it's about the dream?' inner Sakura asked. **'But I've never met my parents before! How could that be possible?' Sakura snapped. **'Think about it. You've been restless since the dream occurred…' inner Sakura explained. **'That doesn't mean that the dream is real…' Sakura stated. **'Remember what happened after the dream?' inner Sakura asked. **'…' **'What?' inner Sakura urged. **'I… blacked out…' Sakura said. **'Exactly… Your memories might be washed…' inner Sakura explained.**

Sakura chose not to answer. She's thinking whether all of this crap is true. And the only person knew about this was the figure she saw in the dream. 'But who might it be?' Sakura thought.

'Something is wrong with Sakura-chan…' Naruto thought. **'Hmm… For once you're right brat…' The Kyuubi said. **'What the hell!' Naruto yelled in his mind. **'Shut it brat… You're too loud…' the Kyuubi said. **'…SO… do you know what's wrong with Sakura-chan?' Naruto asked trying to ignore his remark just now. **'I don't know but I could sense something is going to happen…' the Kyuubi flashed his red eyes. **Naruto gulped, 'Something?' Naruto repeated. **'Something _bad…'_ the Kyuubi explained.** Naruto looked at Sakura who was deep in thoughts.

Gaara sensed something and gave a signal to Shikamaru who noticed it as well. Neji used his Byakugan and looked around, "Nothing is near us…" he whispered. Naruto looked around and his eyes widened suddenly, "Sakura-chan! Careful!" he yelled. Sakura was snapped out of thoughts and saw a bunch of kunai aimed towards her. She quickly dodged it. The kunai poofed into smokes. "Kunai bunshin?" Sakura whispered. She looked at Shikamaru, who nodded in response.

"It's an ambush…" Shikamaru said. "And a rather great enemy… Since they knew how to use kunai bunshin…" Neji continued. Sakura looked around, "Whoever they are they seemed to be hiding their presence well…" she said. "Iie…" Gaara said. All of them turned towards him. "They're not here anymore…" he said. Shikamaru sighed, "Let's get back fast…" he emphasized on the 'fast' word. They nodded and continued their way.

(Somewhere watching)

"Heheheh… Looks like they didn't notice…" a voice said. "What a bunch of shitty Konoha ninjas…" a voice said, a more feminine voice. "Watch your mouth Tayuya… 'that' person is the one Orochimaru-sama wants…" a more rough voice said. "Shut up, Kidoumaru. She's just a weak fucking slut" woman named Tayuya hissed. (I don't usually use bad words but that IS Tayuya's choose of language… .) Kidoumaru fumed. "Tayuya… You shouldn't use such bad words…" a more gentle voice said. "Shut up you fat ass…" Tayuya cursed. "Ma… She won't ever stop cursing… Try saving your breath, Jiroubo…" the first voice said.

"Let's get going…" the voice laughed. "Don't get hasty, Sakon…" Kidoumaru said. Sakon chuckled, "Yeah… Yeah…" he said. The four figures disappeared into the forest.

(Back with Sakura again…)

'I can sense it… Someone is following…' Sakura thought. A drop of sweat glides down her face. Sakura unconsciously wiped the sweat, 'Impossible… I did not sweat even after hours of training…' Sakura's eyes widened slightly. **'Looks like whoever the attackers are…' inner Sakura said. **'Must be related to my dream…' Sakura continued. Soon they reached Konoha. (Yep… Road back was faster than going… I realized… LOL)

----------------------------------------------------------------End Chapter 6----------------------------------------------------------

**I'm soooo sorry guys… Streamyx wireless is kind of crappy these days and I might update very slow… Apologies! TT and if this chapter is crappy tell me. I think might be a bit boring cause this chapter I wrote is kind of hastily. Since the damn Streamyx is irking me to hell. Thanks to the lovely reviewers! You really made my day! Bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh well… Looks like last chapter had great reviews! Yay! Thanks! P Chapter 7 is here and I'm cracking my head to the next events. Hehe… You're right. Stalkers… Dun dun dun! XD The Streamyx is still crappy. Aww man… This suck. Sorry if my update is slow!**

**Yep I noticed that I always apologize. I can't help it. I couldn't bear to disappoint readers. P (wink) lol.**

_Chapter 7_

Shikamaru and Naruto went to report the mission to the Hokage. Neji… went to training, as usual. (Sometimes I wonder will he ever take a break…) Sakura head straight home. Stumbling a few times, obviously thinking about the dream. She growled slightly when she noticed that there are males that drooled at her. 'Damn hentai…' Sakura thought. **'Well you DID wear extremely exposing…' inner Sakura said. **Sakura rolled her eyes.

She reached her apartment and was about to enter when… "Sakura!" a screechy voice called. Sakura jumped slightly, 'Oh no… Not now…' Sakura sighed. She turned around to see Ino (Duh… who would be able to screech like that?) and Hinata running towards her. Sakura blinked, 'Now since when did Hinata hang out with Ino?' she thought. **'Guess a lot happened during the missions eh?' inner Sakura giggled. **(Yep… Sakura went to missions a lot) 'It's just a week!' Sakura laughed along. **'You wouldn't know…' inner Sakura said.**

Ino and Hinata were panting. Sakura raise a brow, "What's the rush?" she crossed her arms. "We (Pant) were just… (Pant) worried…" Hinata took a deep breath. Ino nodded. Sakura sweatdropped, "I'm perfectly fine…" she sighed. This time Ino raise a brow, "I can tell you're lying…" she said placing her hands on her hips. Sakura rolled her eyes. Hinata giggled, "We were having a sleepover! Totally a girls' night!" Hinata waved her fist in the air. Sakura's eyes widened. "Nani?" Hinata asked. "Y-you… did not s-stutter!" Sakura pointed a finger towards Hinata. Hinata sweatdropped and giggled.

Sakura's jaw dropped. Ino patted her back, "All I need to do is a bit encouraging!" she grinned. Sakura shook her head. **'Whoa… that's…' inner Sakura couldn't express her awe. **"So…" Ino and Hinata chorused. Sakura blinked. Ino rolled her eyes, "The sleepover!" she said. Sakura mouthed an 'o'. They sweatdropped. Sakura was about to decline when… "You're coming! That's final!" Ino said. Sakura twitched and was gonna protest. Ino shot her a glare, immediately silencing Sakura. Sakura shrugged, "Fine… I'll go…" she sighed.

Ino and Hinata were practically doing the victory dance. Sakura sweatdropped. **'Whoa… she even learned Ino's victory dance…' inner Sakura's eyes widened. **'_Great…' _Sakura inwardly snorted.

"Today, at Hinata's. Be there at 6!" Ino said. Sakura sighed and entered her apartment, "Then I'm gonna get ready now…" she mumbled. Ino and Hinata waved and left. Sakura shut the door behind her and sighed deeply. 'So much for relaxing…' she rubbed her temple. Then she proceeded to packing her things to Hinata's house.

At the Hokage's office… "Nani? Sakura's been acting weird?" the Godaime, Tsunade asked. "Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. Naruto nodded, "She almost lost her concentration during the 'ambush'" Naruto said. Tsunade raise a brow, "Ambush?" she asked. "We believed that someone followed us. But somehow not even Sakura can sense them…" Shikamaru said. Tsunade nodded. "She also seems to be deep in thoughts every time!" Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded, "Good work… You can go now…" she said. Naruto and Shikamaru bowed in respect before leaving. (O.o Whoa I knew Naruto won't do that but they are older now eh? XD) Tsunade eyed them leaving and sighed. She leaned her elbow on her desk and placed her chin on the back of her palm. "Sakura… What am I going to do with you?" she said with her eyes closed tight.

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed. She was taking a shower right now. She rubbed her nose, 'Kuso… Someone is spreading rumors about me…' she thought. **'Or maybe you're just over reacting' inner Sakura reasoned. **'Maybe…' Sakura thought as she grabbed her towel and got out of shower. She wore a pink turtle neck, sleeveless shirt and three quarter black jeans. She eyed the clock, '4.45…' and proceeds to dry her hair. She combed her hair when it was dry. She then packed her clothing and stuff.

"Finally!" Sakura seems to say that out loud and plopped on her dark pink bed. Once again deep in thoughts.

(Somewhere…)

The Sound Four was watching Sakura's every move. (Remember the stalkers?) "Let's just catch that bitch and get this mission over with…" Tayuya hissed. Sakon chuckled, "This is such a troublesome mission…" he said. "But… why would Orochimaru-sama want US to get her?" Kidoumaru asked. Tayuya snorted, "She's just a weak little slut" she said. "We're only following orders… We must not question Orochimaru-sama's orders…" Jiroubo said. Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"We'll wait for the right time… Let's just take this time to observe her…" Kidoumaru said. Then they disappeared again.

(Back to Sakura…)

Sakura perked up of her bed, 'What… what was that feeling?' she thought. **'The feeling… of being watched…' inner Sakura said. **Sakura's eyes narrowed, trying to sense a presence. Unable to sense anything she growled, 'I'm getting of this!' she gritted her teeth. **'Calm down…' inner Sakura said. 'By the way… isn't time to go to Hinata's?' inner Sakura reminded. **Sakura eyed the clock and her eyes widened. "Oh shit…" she muttered.

She grabbed her bag and ran towards Hinata's house. 'Ino is going to screech a lot…' Sakura sighed. **Inner Sakura shuddered.**

Sakura arrived. "Who are you?" the guard asked. Sakura shot her head up, "Hinata's friend, Haruno Sakura. Here for sleepover" she simply said. The guard nodded and opened the gates. Sakura went it and rang the doorbell.

"Sakura! You're late!" Ino screeched as soon as the door opens. Sakura covered her ears with hands, "Jeez! I know, Ino! You don't have to yell…" Sakura said. Ino rolled her eyes. "Ma… Come in Sakura-chan…" Hinata said. Hinata lead Sakura to the living room. Sakura noticed Hinata is acting weird. Sakura raise her eyebrows when she arrived at the living room.

In the living room were boys namely Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru. Sakura turned to Ino and Hinata who was behind her, "_Girls' night _eh…?" Sakura said sarcastically. Ino looked away while Hinata laughed nervously. Sakura sighed. **_'This is going to be along night…' inner Sakura and Sakura said together. _**

"I'll go make the drinks…" Hinata said and went to the kitchen. "We're gonna stay in Hinata's room…" Ino whispered. Sakura nodded. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing, as usual. Shikamaru would be lying on the couch. Neji and Gaara would just sit still and do… nothing. 'How did they manage to live only with training?' Sakura rolled her eyes. **Inner Sakura laughed. **

_Ding dong… _the doorbell rang. 'There are more people?' Sakura thought as she eyes Ino heading towards the door. The doors opened and revealed LEE! Sakura's eyes widened, **_'Oh shit…' inner Sakura and Sakura chorused, again. _**Wait… There also… TENTEN? **_'Huh? Are they… holding hands?' inner Sakura and Sakura thought. _**"Hey Tenten! Hey Lee!" Ino said happily. Sakura is OBVIOUSLY confused right now.

Few moments later and Hinata came back with their drinks.

"Oh… I see" Sakura said. Tenten was blushing and Lee was grinning. "Yup so now you know… They are a couple!" Ino said. Sakura was relieved, 'Phew…" she mentally sighed. **'Whoa I can't believe it… Tenten with Lee?' inner Sakura said. **'What's wrong with that?' Sakura asked. **Inner Sakura shrugged.**

'**In one week time everything seems to be changed…' inner Sakura said. **'Yeah…' Sakura agreed. **'Change for the better ne?' inner Sakura said. **Sakura did not reply inner Sakura.

There was a VERY THICK silence. Ino, being the loudmouth, can't stand it anymore and decided to play something. "Hey let's play a game!" she screeched. Sakura and Hinata inched away. "What game?" the others asked exceptional of Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. Ino grinned, "Truth and Dare…" she said. "Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled. Ino shot him a look making Shikamaru sweatdrop. "Everyone is playing and that's final…" Ino said in a venomous tone. Everyone flinched except Gaara, Neji and Sasuke. They played anyway.

"Let's start with… Naruto!" Ino smirked. Naruto gulped. "Truth or dare?" Ino asked in a creepy tone. "Err… Ano… Dare?" Naruto blurted. Ino smirked and that moment Naruto wished he didn't just said that. "Kiss the girl you probably like on the _lips…" _Ino smirked. Hinata blushed, 'Could it be me? Or Sakura-chan?' she thought. Question sucks… Her questions solved when Naruto walked towards her. Hinata blushed deep crimson. Naruto leaned down and kissed her on the lips. They parted, both blushing heavily. Naruto looked like a tomato while Hinata looked like she was going to faint.

'Now that's Hinata's habit Ino won't be able to change…' Sakura smirked. **'Yeah…' inner Sakura giggled. **"Ano… I choose Shikamaru!" Naruto said, pointing his index finger at him. Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome… Dare…" he mumbled. "Same dare as mine!" Naruto grinned. Shikamaru stood up and walked towards Ino. Ino blinked when Shikamaru leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Shikamaru parted and looked at Ino's flushed face. Then he smirked slightly and returned to his seat.

"Lee…" Shikamaru muttered. Lee did the 'nice guy' pose and his pearly teeth sparkled, "For the spring of youth I choose Dare!" he said. Shikamaru was about to say the dare when… "Yosh Lee! Youth with always be following you!" a man wearing the same clothes as Lee said. (Guess who? P) "Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed. Veins appeared on Tenten's forehead.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le—…" the voice had been cut by Tenten's weapon hitting Gai and sends him flying back to the Hokage's office.

"Gai-sensei! The youth will always follow you too!" Lee cried anime style and sunset appeared. Tenten hit his head, "Just get on with the dare…" she twitched. Everyone sweatdropped.

"The dare is… I dare you to keep the youth thing away until tomorrow morning…" Shikamaru said causing everyone to sweatdrop. "What? It's annoying me… It's troublesome…" Shikamaru said. Everyone shrugged. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lee said dramatically. Tenten sighed and knocked him unconscious. "Err Tenten you may be excused from this game… Bring Lee to the room and stay there…" Ino said. Tenten got up and dragged Lee to the room.

"Okay… Lee is gone to Shikamaru choose again…" Hinata said. "Troublesome…" Shikamaru said. Ino twitched and swung Shikamaru around, "Would-You-Stop-It-With-The-Troublesome-Word!" she yelled. Sakura sweatdropped, "Ino I think he's getting pale and sick…" Sakura said. Ino stopped and fumed. Shikamaru's face was green and he ran to the bathroom. Ino following suit. Before they could celebrate, "And don't think of stopping the game! I'll be back!" Ino said. Everyone sighed and waited Ino's arrival.

Few minutes later Ino came back without Shikamaru. "He went to bed…" Ino fumed. Sakura rolled her eyes. "So… next is Neji!" Ino said. Neji glared at Ino but she shrugged it off. "Neji you have to stay with Sakura in the closet for 20 minutes" Ino grinned. "WHAT!" Neji, Naruto and Sakura yelled. (Okay… Neji didn't exactly yell and Naruto was protective over Sakura)

Gaara glared at Ino and Neji. (Remember him being the older brother type?) "A dare is a dare…" Ino shrugged. Neji stood up and head to the closet. Sakura shot Ino a glare before following.

Ino locked the closet and start the timer. "One minutes from… NOW!" Ino said and left the two there.

In the closet. "Stupid Ino-pig…" Sakura muttered. "Hn…" Neji hn'ed. (XD) There was a brick silence then, "Ino! How many time left!" Sakura asked. "18 more!" Ino replied. "What the freak? That slow?" Sakura mumbled. Sakura shifted a lot. "Stop it" Neji is annoyed. Sakura rolled her eyes. One minute later she felt something crawling at her back. She turned around and paled. Then yelped and jumped. "Stop it!" Neji said. Neji looked at Sakura, who was struggling to stay still. "What is it?" Neji asked.

"A… a bug…" Sakura said, her voice broke a little. Neji rolled his white eyes, "It's just a bug…" he said. "But it's big!" Sakura said. "Hn…" Neji ignored her. "Neji!" Sakura snapped. "Fine… Where's the bug?" Neji said. They shifted places so now Sakura's back is facing Neji. Neji looked for the bug, "Where is it?" he asked. "Down my neck…" Sakura said, her voice a bit scared. Neji sighed and looked for it, "I can't see it…" he said. "Then use your Byakugan!" Sakura practically yelled.

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked for the bug. He then gulped, "It's…" he said. "Where is it?" Sakura asked, getting a bit freaked. "Damn… It's on your lower back…" Neji said. "Get it off…" Sakura said, obviously freaked out. "What? No!" Neji exclaimed. "Just get the damn bug off!" Sakura said. "No!" Neji protested. Sakura was shivering, "Please Neji…" Sakura pleaded. Neji raise a brow.

'**Whoa… never knew Sakura could be scared of bugs this much!' inner Neji said. **'Pathetic…' Neji rolled his eyes. **'And you were scared to get it off!' inner Neji said. **'I'm not scared! It's just…' Neji reasoned. **'Just what?' inner Neji asked, although knew the answer. **'It's inappropriate' Neji thought. **'It's just helping to get the bug off!' inner Neji restrained himself from laughing. **'…' Neji thought for a while.

Neji nervously reached for the bug. 'Maintain calm…' Neji reminded himself. When he almost reaches for the bug it flew away towards Sakura's face. Sakura yelped and stumbled backwards. She fell right onto… Neji's chest. "What the hell?" Neji rubbed his head. Sakura looked up and saw Neji's face near hers. She blushed, not seen by Neji because of the darkness. She struggled to get up but only to fell again. This time… their lips met. Their eyes widened.

(Prepare for OOC people. And to those who don't like Neji being OOC… Please stop reading)

They stayed like that for a while. Sakura was about to pull away when she felt Neji's hands pulled her towards him. Sakura's eyes widened more, 'Oh my god… is Neji kissing me?' she thought. **Inner Sakura did not response because she was too shocked. **(XD) Sakura did not know what to do. She slowly replied the actions and this time Neji's shocked. Neji licked her lower lips and Sakura opened her mouths slightly.

Before Neji was about to start the 'Tongue War', a voice said "Oi! Time's up!" Ino said. Both quickly pulled away as they heard Ino opening the closet door. "So… What did you two do?" Ino smirked. Sakura and Neji looked away. Both exited the closet. "Okay guys… I think we should head to sheets now…" Hinata said. Ino pouted but dragged by Hinata to the room. Sakura followed suite.

Neji lead the boys to his room. **'Whoa… you did not just do that did you?' finally inner Neji said something. **'…' Neji was silent, thinking of the flashback. He slightly blushed. Gaara noticed and glared at him. Naruto was just dreaming of him kissing Hinata back just now.

'**Whoa… I never knew Neji had the guts to do that…' inner Sakura said. **'…' Like Neji, she was also silent, thinking the flashbacks. Sakura shook her head and rubbed her temples, "What did I get myself into?" Sakura mumbled. "Sakura… you said something?" Ino asked, smirking. Sakura blushed, "Nothing!" she answered, too fast. "Riiiiight…" Ino rolled her eyes. Sakura glared at Ino. That's how the dreaded sleepover went. Yep… _Girls' night _indeed.

-----------------------------------------End Chapter 7----------------------------------------------------

**Hehe… Didn't make it to French kiss! Lol! XD Well my update's kinda slow already. Sorry guys… Had to study for tests. Well this is chapter 7 and contain a little OOCness. XD Won't mind right? Ok then had to go to study now! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Take too long for me to update… I'm sorry guys. I disappointed you all too many times. TT I can't write faster as I had PMR coming soon. (I'm from Malaysia) it's a big exam and I'm dead if I didn't pass it. Damn the exam. It's not like there's anyone going to ask questions in public. Shannaro!**

_Chapter 8_

Bird's chirping could be heard. Sakura shifted slightly, feeling someone tugged on her blanket. She moaned and shifted to her side. The tugging still won't stop. Sakura twitched in her sleep and pulled the blanket up to her head, muttering something.

"Sakura! Wake up you big forehead!" and with that Sakura jerked a pillow at the person. The person was able to dodge it with the pillow sent flying. Ino sweatdropped, "What'd ya do that for!" she yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Good morning to you too Ino…" she sat up and stretched. Ino hmphed and exited the room. Sakura raked her delicate fingers through her silky pink hair.

"Breakfast is ready! Get ready FAST big forehead!" Sakura heard Ino yelled from downstairs. Sakura sighed and entered the bathroom. She got out 15 minutes later. Fast? Don't think so… Sakura is not the type who would care so much about her looks. 'Only Ino does…' Sakura rolled her eyes. **'Hell yeah!' inner Sakura laughed.** She wore a dark blue mesh with a white vest and black pants with chains that contains ninja weapons. Sakura brushed her hair and went downstairs.

At the kitchen table. Ino waved to Sakura that was walking down the stairs. Ino sat with Shikamaru and Sasuke sat beside him. Tenten and Lee sat together with Gaara beside Lee. Naruto and Hinata sat together. Neji sat alone. Not for long. Sakura glared at the seat beside Neji as if it was booby trapped. Ino rolled her cerulean eyes and dragged Sakura to sit beside Neji. Sakura gave Ino a glare saying You-did-this-on-purpose and Ino responded by giving the So-what-if-i-did grin.

They had pancakes and rice balls. All the while Sakura kept glaring at Ino meaning I'm-so-going-to-get-you-later. Ino shook it off with a grin. "I'm done…" Sakura said and turned towards Hinata, "Thanks for the hospitality Hinata-chan" Sakura smiled with Hinata returning it. Sakura then headed towards the door when… "Where do YOU think you're going?" Ino asked.

'I knew this would come… Dammit…' Sakura thought. **'Get the hell outta here! Run for your friggin lives!' inner Sakura said dramatically while putting on a black robe. **'What is that for?' Sakura asked. **'Just thought might disguise our self and make a run for it…' inner Sakura shrugged. **Sakura sweatdropped, 'I'M on the outside and YOU'RE in the inside…' Sakura said. **Inner Sakura thought for a while, 'You're right… Oh well… Good luck mate!' inner Sakura threw the robe away and disappeared. **'I wonder how I got a stupid inner…' Sakura sighed.

"Oi? OI! Sakura!" Ino was already in front of her and waving her hand furiously at her face. "I need to go…" Sakura said and tried going pass Ino but to avail. "Oh no you don't…" Ino warned and grinned. Then all the girls chorused together, exceptional of Sakura, "We're going SHOPPING!" Sakura sighed, 'Great… _Just great…' _The boys were all rolling their eyes.

Few moments later.

Sakura is twitching madly. "Oooo! This one, this one!" Ino squealed. "Kawaii!" Hinata squealed. Tenten grinned. Ino shoved the clothes into Sakura's arms and pushed her into the dressing room. Sakura sighed heavily and changed into whatever Ino chose. 'This is stupid…' she thought and rolled her eyes at the image of her wearing a violet dress that went down her thigh with trimmings at the hem. She got out and Ino eyed Sakura's appearance.

Ino shook her head and sighed, "Nope…" she said. Tenten and Hinata were shaking their head in disapproval. Sakura twitched more madly. Ino's eyes brightened, "This one. For sure!" she squealed. Hinata and Tenten were choosing their own dress. Sakura is merely day dreaming until Ino brought her back with shoving few pairs of clothes into her arms, again. "Now make sure you try all those!" Ino said.

Sakura sighed and followed what Ino said. For another time, another time, and another time and then… "INO! Don't you need to buy yours?" Sakura asked, controlling herself from bursting. Ino stared at Sakura and shrugged, then diverting back to the clothes. Sakura twitched. She definitely doesn't want to be treated like a dressing doll. Ino was about to hand her another clothes, "Ino… I don't want to be a dressing doll… Besides I think the boys are practically sleeping right now…" Sakura motioned at the boys. Ino shrugged without glancing.

Sakura frowned and she glanced at the boys. Sakura grinned. She called for the girls, "Ino! Tenten! Hinata!" she called. They looked at her and saw Sakura pointing at the boys, grinning. They blinked and looked at the boys. Their faces paled, and then turned red. Sakura was about to say something but the girls are gone. She laughed, 'Their face was priceless!' **'Yeah! I wonder what they will do now?' inner Sakura grinned. **

At the boys' side. "Back off!" Ino hissed, clinging to Shikamaru's arm. Tenten was glaring at the girls in front of Lee. Hinata was tugging on Naruto's sleeve. Sakura was about to drop on the floor and laugh like an idiot. Gaara, Sasuke and Neji was practically glaring the girls crowding them thinking they would be scared and leave them alone. But, "Kyaaah! Sasuke-kun is so cool!" a girl yelled. "Gaara-sama is so good looking…" a girl sighs dreamily. "Neji-kun looked nicer!" a girl retorted.

Sakura smirked at the twitching boys. She saw Neji and Gaara shot her a help-me look while Sasuke was used to it. Sakura smiled at them meaning you-deserves-it-so-save-yourself. And so they struggled to get away from the crazed fan girls.

They were able to get away from the fan girls with Ino, Tenten and Hinata's help. Sakura approached them seeing that it's save already. Gaara and Neji were glaring at Sakura. Sakura shrugged. Ino was ranting to Shikamaru about never going near those girls while Tenten was also doing the same. "So troublesome…" Shikamaru said and Ino twitched. Ino was about to scold him again, Sakura sighed and wanted to stop Ino but…

"SAKURA-SAN!" a feminine voice called. Sakura whipped around and saw Shizune ran to her. The others were staring at Shizune. Shizune panted, Sakura waited patiently. "Sakura-san… Tsunade-sama summoned you…" Shizune said. Sakura's expression turned to serious and nodded. "Tsunade-sama also requested for Gaara-sama and Neji-san" Shizune said looking at Neji and Gaara who nodded in return.

Sakura dashed to Tsunade's office followed by Gaara and Neji. While back at Shizune, "How come I don't get to go on missions?" Naruto sulked. Hinata patted his back. Shizune smiled. "Ne… Shizune-san, what's it about? You looked so rushed…" Ino asked. Shizune shrugged, "I don't know either… Tsunade-sama just asked me to her as soon as possible…" she said. "This must be troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. Ino looked worried, 'Sakura… I hope it's not about _that…'_ she thought.

While at the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama" Gaara, Sakura and Neji bowed in respect. Tsunade nodded. Sakura stared at her sensei and asked, "Tsunade-shishou…" but was cut off by Tsunade's nod. "Sakura… We believe that you might be in danger…" Tsunade said clasping her hands in front of her face. Sakura stiffened. "And what kind of danger Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked. "We believe that someone is trying to approach Sakura" Tsunade replied. Gaara nodded, "So you wanted me and Neji to watch her…" he said.

Tsunade sighed and nodded again, "Since that Neji is the top ANBU and Gaara is the Kazekage…" she explained. Gaara nodded. "Sorry Gaara. It seems that you had to delay your return to Suna…" Tsunade apologized. Gaara shrugged. "Tsunade-sama… Is it okay just to be two of us?" Neji asked. "We don't want to drag suspicions…" Tsunade said.

"Neji, Gaara. You two will have to guard Sakura at all cost" Tsunade said. "You two are needed to be with Sakura the whole time. Meaning you three will live together until this mission is over… Both of you will move into Sakura's in an hour" Tsunade said. Tsunade looked at her apprentice with a hint of worried ness in her eyes, "Neji and Gaara you two are dismissed…" she said. Neji and Gaara looked and each other then bowed before they exit the room. As soon as they exited the room Tsunade walked towards Sakura.

"Sakura… I need to tell you something…" Tsunade said. Sakura looked up to her sensei, waiting her sensei to talk.

'Why would people wanted to do with Sakura?' Neji asked himself. **'She did tell you about her strange dream…' inner Neji said. **'Oh not you again!' Neji exclaimed. **'Yeah wows aren't you happy to see me…' inner Neji said sarcastically. **'Shut up…' Neji growled slightly. **'Whatever… I have a bad feeling about this…' inner Neji said. **'I know… I need to arrange things to move into Sakura's house…' Neji almost blushed, ALMOST, at the thought of them living together. 'No! Only for mission' Neji retorted. **'Riiiiight…' inner Neji taunted. **Neji glared at his inner… again. ()

---------------------------------------------------End Chapter 8----------------------------------------------------------

_**Ugh… Yeah next chapter is about Sakura's past. Remember when Tsunade needs to talk to Sakura? Yeah that… Okay then. Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the soooo long update yeah… I hope it won't affect the readers much. TT Gomen ne…!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Another long update I suppose. Oops. XD I went Sarawak with my best friend and she doesn't have computers. Ok, ok. Now I'm finding excuses. Sorry! I'm glad there are patient readers out there to support me. (Bawl my eyes out) sniff, sniff… Thanks guys!**

_Chapter 9_

Sakura is walking towards her home. 'I can't believe it…' Sakura thought. She stopped in her tracks, her fists tightened until it turned white. 'So the dream was true…' Sakura thought. Tsunade's words began to ring in her head again. She closed her eyes, replaying what Tsunade had said to her moments ago.

(Flashback)

"_Sakura… It looks like that Orochimaru is searching for you…" Tsunade said. Sakura's eyes went wide and she shook her head, "But what would he want from me?" Sakura asked. Sakura saw Tsunade stiffened and seemed to be thinking something. Tsunade looked at Sakura. Sakura saw a hint of worry and perhaps… guilty?_

"_Sakura… I know this is sudden. I wasn't supposed to tell you until you're much older but now Orochimaru had taken actions…" Tsunade stopped for a while. Sakura seemed to be ready to hear what Tsunade is going to say soon. "You actually had a bloodline limit. Sakura, you had the ability to revive a human being once a year…" Tsunade said. Sakura's eyes went wider than usual, "What? How come…" Sakura choked out._

"_How come you can't use it? I… sealed it" Tsunade shut her eyes tight. Sakura couldn't believe what her teacher had said. "Orochimaru discovered it and he searched for you when you were only 7 years old. He questioned your parent where were you but they wouldn't hand over you. So…" Tsunade stopped a while. "Orochimaru killed them… So, my dreams were real…" Sakura continued. Tsunade's eyes widened this time, "What?" she asked._

_Sakura looked at her sensei, "I had a dream… Orochimaru killed my parents in front of me. He said he would get me when I reached 16. But I thought it was a lie since I thought I never had those memories and I'm now 17…" Sakura explained. Tsunade nodded, "Orochimaru really killed your parents. He is now searching for you…" she said sternly._

_Tsunade saw the hurt look on Sakura's face, "I tried to find a way to stop his search for you" Sakura closed her eyes, "You sealed my memory and bloodline limit right?" she asked. Tsunade nodded, "It worked for a year… But it seems that he knew I sealed it…" she said. _

"_It is dangerous… you are in danger now, Sakura…" Tsunade said and hugged Sakura. There was silence for a moment. Then… "Release my ability and my memory…" Sakura said suddenly. Tsunade immediately released Sakura and stared at her. "Shishou… Please…" Sakura pleaded. Tsunade thought for a while and then sighed, "Very well… Come to my office tomorrow…" she said._

_Sakura bowed and was about to exit the room when… "You are never to tell other people about this okay?" Tsunade asked. Sakura frowned but nodded; "No shit…" she mumbled and exit the office._

(End of flashback)

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sighed, 'I don't blame shishou for this… She was only to protect me…' she thought. **'Hey girl! I can't believe you had those abilities!' inner Sakura said. **'You should know because you're my inner' Sakura frowned. **'Hello… Tsunade sealed the memory, remember?' inner Sakura rolled her eyes. **Sakura sighed, 'I'm not in the mood for a fight now, okay?' she replied. **'Ugh fine… I was only going to remind you that Gaara and Neji is going to be in your house in about… 10 minutes' inner Sakura said and left.**

Sakura pondered for a moment, 'Oh yeah…' she remembered that Gaara and Neji are going to stay with her. Then her face brightened a bit, thinking that Neji and Gaara would keep her company at least. 'I better get home fast…' she was about to dash home when… "Sakura-san!" Shizune called. Sakura looked at her sempai, "What's wrong?" she asked. "Tsunade-sama forgot to tell you that you had your own mansion… Belongs to your parents. Your family is actually a clan…" Shizune said.

Sakura blinked, trying to register what Shizune told her. 'Mansion… Clan?' she thought. Then she snapped, "WHAT! HOW MANY SURPRISES ARE THERE!" she yelled. Shizune laughed nervously, "You also had a brother… He'll arrive sooner later…" Shizune said. Sakura's eyes went wide, almost wider than china. (I decided to add a Sakura's brother. To add humor. Heh… XD You'll understand sooner)

Sakura shook her head, "What's his name?" she rubbed her temples. Shizune thought for a second, "I think it's…" she said but was cut off. "It's Haruno Soujirou…" a voice chimed in. (Heh… It's actually Seta Soujirou in Rurouni Kenshin! XD) Shizune gasped at the figure while Sakura was like, 'Huh?' It's a teenager about 18 years old with brown hair and blue eyes. Sakura noticed that he kept smiling.

"Hello there Imouto, Shizune-san" Soujirou greeted. Sakura was unsure how to greet her brother, "Umm… Hi, Aniki…" she greeted awkwardly. Soujirou noticed, "You can call me Soujirou-san. I know you just met me and you felt awkward with the callings…" Soujirou chuckled. Sakura was relieved, 'He seems nice…' she thought. "Well then I'll be going back to Tsunade-sama now… And it's nice to meet you Soujirou-san…" Shizune said and disappeared.

Soujirou smiled at Sakura, "Shall we go home?" Soujirou asked. Sakura felt warm inside, 'What…?' she thought. "Saku-chan?" Soujirou called. Sakura snapped out from her thought by her nickname. She raised her eyebrow meaning what's-with-the-nickname? Soujirou blinked and then chuckled, "I guess it's warmer that way, ne?" he said. Sakura blinked and then smiled, agreeing. 'We're getting along already!' she thought happily.

"So shall we?" Soujirou asked again. Sakura smiled and hugged Soujirou's arm with both her arms, "Let's go home" she said. Both of them talked and laughed along their way.

Neji and Gaara was waiting patiently at Sakura's house err… mansion. 'I never knew Sakura was this rich…' Neji thought. Then Neji spotted something pink on the street. It's Sakura (Duh) walking towards them and she's… laughing? 'What the…' Neji and Gaara thought at the same time. When Sakura was nearer they saw Sakura holding a guy's arm. Neji froze. **'Now who the hell is that?' inner Neji asked. **'How the hell should I know?' Neji replied.

Sakura was still laughing when she reached Neji and Gaara, "Hello Neji-kun, Gaara" Sakura greeted. Soujirou nodded at them. Neji and Gaara nodded back. Sakura noticed tense in between them, "Oh yeah… This is my Oni-chan, Soujirou. We had no blood relation though…" Sakura introduced. Neji and Gaara seemed to be relieved hearing that the guy is Sakura's brother. Wait. "What? I never knew you had a brother…" Neji said.

Sakura smirked, "Yeah… I can't believe I had a hot brother too…" she glomped on Soujirou and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Eh?" Soujirou blushed. Neji felt a pang of jealousy, 'Wait, why am I feeling jealous?' Neji thought. **'Hey I thought u like her' inner Neji said. **'… Since when did I say that?' Neji asked. **'Since the time you accidentally kissed her in the closet…' inner Neji reminded. **Neji blushed at the memory.

Gaara glared at Soujirou. (Protective isn't he? XD) "Hello…" Sakura waved her hand in front of Neji. "What?" Neji asked. Sakura sighed, "You were spacing out… As I was saying… Sou-chan and I get along well in only a day!" she exclaimed happily and hugged Soujirou again. "I can see that…" Neji mumbled. "What you said?" Sakura asked. Neji growled, "Let's just get in the house…" he said. "What's with him?" Sakura raise a brow. Soujirou smiled at her sister's dense.

In the house.

Sakura and Soujirou led them inside the house err… mansion. They went upstairs. "Okay then this is your room Neji and Gaara is next to yours. My room is across Neji's and next to Soujirou's…" Sakura pointed to the doors. "How did you know where are the locations?" Neji asked curious that she knew it even though it's her first time in the house. Sakura just shrugged, "I just know…" she said.

All of them looked at her for a moment. Sakura noticed and frowned, "Just get packed in your rooms and I'll be making dinner now…" Sakura said. "I'll be helping you, Saku-chan" Soujirou smiled at her. 'Saku-chan?' Neji twitched. Gaara rolled his eyes. Sakura smiled back at her brother, "Don't you need to clean your room?" she asked. "I did before you all came…" Soujirou said. Sakura nodded, "See you guys downstairs then…" Sakura said, hugging Soujirou's arm and went downstairs.

In Neji's room.

"It's just her brother. It's normal to act that way towards her brother right?" Neji asked himself. 'But I never seen Hinata act that way towards me…' Neji thought. "Damn why did I even bother to think of it…" Neji laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to block all thoughts. But, "Why can't I fucking get her out of my mind!" he growled. He took a deep breath and thought again, "Oh shit…" he slapped his forehead.

"I'm… falling in love with Sakura…" Neji groaned.

After a while.

Neji was on the way downstairs, he bumped into Gaara and went down with him. They reached the dining room and… "No, no… Saku-chan, that's wrong…" Soujirou said. "Eh? Gomen ne…" Sakura said. "Ah! Saku-chan! Be careful with the pasta…" Soujirou warned. "Oh okay…" Sakura said. Neji and Gaara sweatdropped. (I never knew Gaara could sweatdrop but oh well) they entered the kitchen and saw the two of them. Sakura was covered in flour while Soujirou is wet.

"What the…" Neji said. "Dinner will be done soon" Sakura said and pushed the two of them out. Neji just hoped it's edible.

On the dining table. Sakura served the last dish, "Done! Eat up" Sakura sat down next to her brother. Neji eyed the food as if it was poisoned. "It's not poisoned Neji-_kun…"_ Sakura assured in a venomous tone. Neji picked up a piece and ate it, 'Not as bad…' he thought. "Is it good?" Sakura's eyes narrowed. Soujirou sweatdropped. "Taste nice…" Neji said flatly. "Wow… You are a great cooker, Sou-chan!" Sakura complimented. Neji almost choked. And to think that he complimented Sakura's dish.

They ate in peace. Except that Soujirou would make jokes and Sakura laughed until tears were formed in her eyeballs. Neji just couldn't understand why a small matter would make a person laugh like that. He shook it away. "I'll do the dishes…" Gaara volunteered. Everyone froze. "What?" Gaara raise a brow. (Does he actually have one? ) "It's just rare to hear the Kazekage to volunteer washing dishes…" Sakura said. "Is it…" Gaara said sarcastically. Sakura hugged Gaara, "So sweet!" she said. Gaara was wide eyed.

Neji felt a pang of jealousy… again. **'Almost everyone got hugged except you…' inner Neji shook his head. **'Not almost everyone…' Neji retorted. **'Oh yeah… Correction: Everyone got hugged EXCEPT you…' inner Neji rolled his eyes. **'So what?' Neji asked. **'Oh yeah… You're gonna live a wifeless monk for sure…' inner Neji said and left. **(Hahah! The 'wifeless monk' title again! Heh! XD) Neji growled.

Somewhere in the dark.

"So she's being protected… This is going to be more troublesome than I thought" Kidoumaru said. "Useless slut… Doesn't even fucking know how to protect herself…" Tayuya hissed. "Even the Kazekage is protecting her…" Jiroubo said. "Kazekage or no Kazekage we will still capture her…" Kidoumaru said. Another figure arrived.

"Orochimaru-sama requested another person to help us" Sakon said. A tall figure appeared. Kidoumaru smirked, "Yo… Kimimaro…" he greeted the figure. A glare is returned to him. "Cocky bastard…" Tayuya hissed. "Watch your mouth, bitch" Kimimaro glared at her. Tayuya fumed. "Instead of fighting, think a way to get the pinky…" Sakon said. "Need no plans…" Kimimaro said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"We'll start soon…" Kimimaro said. The others nodded and they disappeared.

-----------------------------------End Chapter 9------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oh… Done this chapter. I guess you guys should know why Orochimaru need Sakura now eh? XD Obvious ain't it? Okay guys until here now… I'm sleepy. Time to hit the sack. XD Night! Bye-bye**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Here I am again. I reread my chapters and I discovered there is a little NejiSaku moments yeah. Dense, much. (Sigh) This chapter might contain some. Hehe… Here's chapter 10!**

_Chapter 10_

Sakura woke up by a tug on her blanket. She shifted, "Leave me alone…" she moaned. The tugging stopped, "I never knew my sister is a heavy sleeper…" Soujirou said. Sakura jerked up and saw Soujirou smiling sweetly. Sakura pouted, "I'm not… usually…" she whispered. Soujirou chuckled and handed her a tray of food. Sakura frowned, "I'm not sick, Sou-chan…" she rolled her eyes. Soujirou shrugged; "You didn't come down for breakfast so might as well bring it up for you" he smiled again. Sakura raise a brow, 'Why is he always smiling?' she thought and ate her breakfast.

Yep. You could say that Sakura is damn bored right now. Sitting on her fluffy couch and fiddling with her pink hair, Sakura looked at the two. Neji was quietly sitting on the couch with his arms crossed; Gaara might as well the same. Soujirou is nowhere to be seen, 'I wonder where he is?' she thought. She sighed at the two, 'Can they be anymore boring?' she frowned. Just then the bell rang. Sakura sat up, "I'll get it…" and walked to the door and opened it.

Then a figure leaped onto Sakura, "What the…" she stumbled backwards. "Sakura! Whoa this is your new house? It's bigger than I thought!" a high pitched voice said. Sakura twitched at the voice but glad that _she _is here to ease her boredom, "Ino?" she asked. Ino then let go of Sakura and grinned, "Not just me though…" she then stepped aside and revealed Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Soujirou. Well… almost everyone there. ALMOST!

Sakura turned back to Ino, "Let me guess… Another sleepover?" she raise a brow. (Hehe… Another sleepover… You know what that means?) Ino shrugged, "It's your brother's idea…" she said. Sakura cast Soujirou a questioning look. Soujirou had his normal smiled on his face, "I thought you might get bored" he answered. Sakura smiled back and then hugged her brother, "Aww Sou-chan! You are such an understanding brother" she said.

Thus began another _exciting _sleepover.

Soujirou and Sakura prepared dinner with the help of Hinata and now they were eating peacefully when… "Hey let's play a some games!" Ino grinned. Naruto dropped his spoon in the soup causing the soup to spill on Sasuke's pants, Sakura and Neji choked on tofu (Hahah!), Hinata over filled her glass of juice, Gaara sighed, Shikamaru mumbled "Troublesome…", and the confused looks on Tenten, Lee and Soujirou is caused. "NO!" They chorused exceptional of Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Lee and Tenten. Neji just mumbled. Ino pouted.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Later…-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Naruto is sweating hard. His hands shaking starting to get sweaty like his face is. He gulped, "W-w-what game is it again?" he stammered. Ino rolled her clear cerulean orbs, "its strip poker…" she sighed. Now you guys might be wondering how the heck they get into a game? Well, Ino pretty much threatened them into it. Says her that she's going to… force them to go shopping with her for the rest of the week. (Sweatdrop. It just passed through my mind…) Oh yeah you know how scary it is when it comes to Ino with shopping. (XD)

Naruto gulped again, remembering the last time he played this game with his perverted teacher, Jiraiya. He shuddered at the memory, IT WAS AWFUL. "Umm… I u-uh…" Naruto sweatdropped seeing Ino gave him the look. Ino gave him a glare, "What is it?" she hissed. Naruto shrugged, "N-nothing" he stammered. Hinata, who is currently blushing like mad, patted on his back. Naruto frowned, "Ugh! Fine!" he yelled and took off his socks.

Everyone laughed. Naruto had nothing on except his boxers. He kept losing. "Now if you lost one more time… You know the pay" Ino grinned. Naruto gulped.

Cards shuffled.

Everyone draw 5 cards.

Take a look at their cards. Everyone grinned. Well… Everyone EXCEPT…

"FUCK!" someone cursed. Oh yeah… you guessed it.

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Sakura smirked. Others were practically rolling on the floor laughing except Hinata who is fidgeting. "Dobe…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto is currently sulking at the corner with flame ghosts surrounding him. Ino smirked, "Naruto…" she said and handed him something. Naruto inched away from the thing as if it was Tsunade. (XD lol) "Naruto! You lost so you had to do it!" Sakura smirked along. "N-n-Naruto-kun…" Hinata fidgeted.

Naruto had had to wear a pink tutu. Everyone laughed like hell at the sight of him wearing it. Hinata fainted. "Yosh! Naruto-kun! You had inherited the spring of youth!" Lee yelled. Tenten smacked upside his head. Ino is practically snapping multiple pictures. The dare was over, "That's IT! I don't wanna play!" he said and head to the kitchen. "N-n-Naruto-kun…" Hinata trailed along. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Spoiled sport…" she said. Everyone laughed again.

They watched movies for the rest of the night. Sakura glanced at the clock, "Guys, it's almost midnight… Anyone tired?" she turned to see them asleep. Sakura sweatdropped then shrugged. She decided to clean the house, 'God it's a mess…' she frowned and starts to pick trash and throw them away. After she finished, she went in the kitchen. She was searching for some drinks in the refrigerator and didn't notice someone walking up to her.

Sakura turned around and gasped when she saw someone standing close to her. She dropped her drink. She took a deep breath, "Geez Neji! Do you HAVE to sneak on me like that!" Sakura half yelled. Neji narrowed his eyes. Sakura calmed down, "I thought everyone was asleep…" she said and bent down to pick her spilled drink. Neji turned away, "You _thought_…" he said flatly. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and proceed to clean the mess.

"Do you need anything?" Sakura asked, annoyed that Neji was watching her.

Neji did not answer. Sakura sighed and turned to Neji with her hands on her hips, "What do you want Neji?" she asked. Neji stepped towards her. Sakura was surprised but maintained her look. Neji is now few inches away from her. Sakura turned her back on him, "Guess you don't need anything… I'll be going to bed" she said and tried to walk pass Neji but Neji grabbed her wrist gently causing Sakura to jump a bit.

'What the hell?' Neji thought. **'Way to go!' inner Neji cheered. **Neji ignored his inner for the umpteenth times. He did not know whatsoever why he grabbed her arm. Neji and Sakura locked their gaze. Clash between white and emerald.

Sakura blushed and squirmed trying to get out of his grip. It was gentle yet strong to keep her there. Without warning she was pulled forward. Sakura gasped.

Lips met.

Sakura's eyes widened. She looked at Neji. He had his eyes shut. Sakura blushed harder when Neji's lips move against hers. Sakura relaxed and shut her eyes giving in.

Neji smirked and pried her lips open with his tongue. Sakura's lips parted and Neji shoved his tongue in her mouth, exploring. Neji teased Sakura by touching her tongue with his. In a matter of seconds their tongue danced together. Sakura's arms snaked around Neji's neck and Neji's hand wrapped protectively around Sakura's slim waist.

Sakura moaned in Neji's mouth. "OH MY GOD!" someone yelled. Neji and Sakura snapped open their eyes and broke their lip lock. Both panting and looked at the source of the sound. Naruto. Sakura frowned, Neji glared. Naruto stood there frozen, wide-eyed, and jaws dropped.

Naruto snapped and ran off. "Shit…" Sakura whispered and ran after him. Neji stood there. He unconsciously touched his lips. He had a faint blush on his face. Then he smirked, 'She taste like cherry…' he thought.

-----------------------------End Chapter 10-------------------------------------------

_**Oh sorry guys… this chapter is short… I manage to make it to French kiss! Hahah! ALSO someone caught them in the act! Hohoho (grins) is this chapter okay?**_

Haruno Miyabi


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't know whether I had time to write this thing… 15 more weeks till my doom. Sheesh… talk about stress. Sniff, sniff… I might update slower than ever. SO I don't really expect many reviews. (At least read them) Oh and I DON'T reply reviews. I wanted the readers to read for themselves. Hehe… Unless there are people that wanted me to reply them. Please, do tell me. Smile happily**

_Chapter 11_

Raging footsteps could be heard clearly. Everyone stirred and started to wake up by the loud noises. Ino mumbled few curses, "Damn it… Fuck those noises… WHO THE HELL…" her high pitched voices were stopped by Shikamaru's hand. "Troublesome woman… Stop yelling… You're giving us the headache…" he muttered and yawned. Ino, surprisingly, obliged. "What was that…?" Hinata asked. Suddenly a feminine voice screamed.

"DAMMIT NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. Everyone trembled. A mad Sakura means major pain. 'Poor Naruto…' they thought together.

"Sa-sa-Sakura-chan! No!" Naruto stammered, desperately trying to get away from the fuming blossom.

"I'm not gonna do anything! Just stand still!" Sakura ran after him. **'Sure she's not gonna do anything… but I will! Shannaro!' inner Sakura pumped her fist in the air.**

"Who the hell would be so stupid to stand still when he knew his life is going to end soon!" Naruto yelled back. **'Sticky situation, brat?' the Kyuubi snickered. **'Shut up, kitsune! I'm dying here!' Naruto said back to the Kyuubi. **'You know very well I can't let you die… Need some _help_?' Kyuubi asked. **Naruto shuddered, 'No! You are NOT going to kill her!' Naruto glared at the Kyuubi. (Whoa! HE could do it too! XD)

Sakura growled under her breath. **'He got you there…' inner Sakura said. **'Shut up…' Sakura snapped at her inner. Just then she bumped into her brother. "Oof!" both of them mouthed out. "Itai…" Sakura rubbed her sore butt. Yeah, she fell. On her ass may I add. (Lol) "Ah… Gomen ne Saku-chan…" Sakura looked up to Soujirou smiling apologetically at her while thrusting a hand at her. 'Oh how could I get angry at him?' she forgotten all her anger, "I'm fine…" she smiled back and grabbed his hand. Soujirou pulled her up.

"THANK YOU SOUJIROU!" Naruto said dramatically. Soujirou blinked in confusion. Sakura muttered something incoherent under her breath. "You spill a word about what happened I will ensure you won't have little Uzumakis running around…" Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear causing him to gulp a illusive lump in his throat.

She then smiled at him, "Deal?" she asked innocently. Naruto immediately nodded. (Poor Naru-chan… Got threatened… Lol! At least he didn't die… yeah?) Hinata comforted the frightened Naruto. Someone coughed seemingly trying to get attention. Sakura turned to see the others had a dumfounded look on their face. "What happened?" Ino raise her brow. Sakura shrugged. This is when Soujirou step in, "It's not morning yet… Might as well get back to sleep…" he smiled.

They obliged, since they are too damn tired to protest. Sakura sighed in relief, silently thanking her brother. "If Naruto weren't there, I think something might happen ne?" Soujirou asked. 'SCRATCH THE THANKING!' Sakura blushed madly. Soujirou chuckled and headed for his room. "Mou!" Sakura huffed, hearing Soujirou chuckled louder and disappeared into his room.

Sakura couldn't sleep. In fact, who would after getting kissed by someone you least expect to get kissed with? Sakura walked silently to her garden. She never had the chance to explore much of the house anyway.

Sakura gasped. It was the most beautiful garden she has ever seen! Okay, okay. This is the first garden that she had been to. No less it's beautiful! A cherry blossom tree is there. There is also a pond nearby. Water glittered as moonlight flashes through it. Cherry blossom petals flow around the place. There are also rose bushes planted there.

Sakura admired the sight. Emerald eyes followed as petals flow gracefully into the pond. She sat down on the porch, just staring at the garden somehow made her feel… peaceful. No problems, no noises, Sakura chuckled at that. That meant NO Naruto. She sighed contently as the warm breeze grazed her face and played with her bubblegum colored hair.

She felt so comfortable she wasn't aware of the surroundings. "Can't sleep?" a smooth voice asked. "As you could see…" Sakura sighed. It is so comfortable. There was extra warmth when the figure sat down beside her. Sakura tilted her head to look at him. "How bout you, Neji?" she smiled. Neji stared at her for a while and shrugged. "Gee… as if I'd know what that meant…" she sighed and turned her attention back to the garden.

Neji narrowed his eyes. Then he stared at her. Amusement in his eyes. Neji supported himself with his hands and the back. Both enjoying the silence until… "It's beautiful ne?" Sakura asked out of the blue. Neji raise a brow at this but answered nonetheless, "Hn…" okay… It's not exactly an answer. Sakura frowned, "What DOES that meant anyway?" she asked.

Neji smirked; oh he loved to make her annoyed. "Does it matter?" He asked. Finally! A REAL speech.

"Hn…" Sakura replied. Neji twitched. Sakura giggled softly, "Ne… now you know how it feels when people replied you that" Sakura smiled at him. Neji scoffed and looked away, trying not to blush at her cuteness. 'Whoa wait! Did I just say she is cute?' Neji thought. **'Uhh… yeah?' inner Neji replied.**

Neji blushed. Thank god Sakura is busy admiring the garden to notice his blush. Little did he know Sakura had seen it. She grinned. Warm breeze once again blowed. 'Hmm… It's so comfortable…' Sakura thought. **'Yeah… I could practically sleep here…' inner Sakura said. **So she did. Sakura wobbled a bit then fell sideways.

Neji was busy arguing with his mind to notice Sakura dozing off. Until he felt extra weight on him. 'What the…' Neji turned to look at Sakura. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Neji blushed, 'What the hell? What should I do?' he thought. (Hehe… Neji out of thought! Lol! That'll be the day)

He panicked slightly until he looked closer to her face. Her face is calm and… peaceful. 'So beautiful… Like a fragile doll…' his eyes stared at her face. Tracing her cheeks, her jaws, and then her lips. He blushed instantly. 'Shit!' he cursed in his mind. He then noticed her even breathing. 'She's sleeping…?' he asked. **'Well… no DUH!' inner Neji rolled his eyes. **

Neji unconsciously cupped her cheek with his palm. Caressing it gently, he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes held protectiveness, "Sakura…" he called softly, and making sure she's asleep. She moaned. Neji leaned in her face, "I think I love you…" he whispered.

He retreated slowly. (I was going to make her wake up… But… Nah…) Neji carried her bridal style to her room. Walking slowly and quietly so nobody would wake up. When he reached her room he opened the door and entered. (Sheesh… I'm too specific… Oh shit… too many author notes… Sorry!) He placed her on her bed and tucked her in the sheets.

He stood for a while, staring at her sleeping form. He leaned in for a good night kiss. On the forehead, "Good night, Sakura…" he wished and walked out of the room.

Somewhere… "Aww SO sweet…" Tayuya scoffed. Kidoumaru rolled his eyes. Sakon chuckled, "This is the perfect chance…" he said. Jiroubo maintained quiet. "Let's go now…" Kimimaro ordered. "Finally! We could fucking catch the slut and fucking get out of this fucking village!" Tayuya hissed. "Tayuya… You swear a lot…" Kidoumaru chuckled. "As if you fucking care" she rolled her eyes.

Sakura's bedroom… Sakura stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open. Moaning, she sat up, 'God am I dreaming? Did Neji really said he love me?' she thought. She touched her forehead, 'And he even kissed me in the forehead… WAIT A FRIGGIN MINUTE! I'm not in the garden!' she thought.

'**Oh SHUT UP! I'm sleeping here!' inner Sakura yelled. **'Neji… Did… did he really said that?' Sakura asked. **'Said what?' inner Sakura asked, annoyed. **'That he… loves me…' Sakura asked. **'…Gee… you're so dense… Yes he did! Can we get back to…' inner Sakura stopped. 'WHAT? He said that! Whoa!' inner Sakura whooped with joy. **'… I thought you said he said it…' Sakura thought. Inner Sakura was busy whooping.

Sakura sighed. She suddenly felt a hand clamped over her mouth. Sakura gave a yelp. "Don't yell…" the voice whispered. 'What the?' Sakura thought as she squirmed. "That was fucking easier than I thought. Now can we fucking go already?" a more feminine voice asked. 'Whoa… She swears a lot…' Sakura thought. (Hahah!) Then it's black out for Sakura. One name crossed her mind as she did.

'……Neji…'

Neji jolted awake. His hair fall on his shoulders, 'I could've sworn I heard someone called me…' he thought. He massaged his temples and groaned. Then it hit him, "Sakura!" he shouted. He jumped out of his bed and head towards her room. Because of his loud noise and the raging footsteps, the others have woken. They opened their bedroom doors to see Neji stormed through.

"What happened…?" They chorused. Gaara, who came out late, glared. "Someone's here!" he hissed. "Sakura!" Ino, Naruto, Soujirou and Sasuke shouted. They followed Neji to Sakura's room.

"Sakura!" Neji shouted as he opened the door. He found no one. He swore that his brain stopped functioning. "Where is she!" Naruto asked. Neji remained silent. Naruto grabbed him on the collar, "DAMMIT, HYUUGA! Where the FUCK is she!" Naruto yelled at Neji's face. "Naruto! Calm down!" Sasuke said. Sasuke activated the Sharingan and searched the room. NO one.

"NEJI! I need you to tell me where is Sakura!" Soujirou asked. He was beyond pissed. Though he didn't show it. Neji still stood there as if he was frozen. Soujirou clenched his fists.

"She's not here" Sasuke said and deactivated the Sharingan. Naruto continued to held Neji on the collar and was about to punch him. "NARUTO! It's not Neji's fault!" Shikamaru stopped him. Naruto growled and let go of him. Neji dropped and leaned on the door frame for support. "Neji nii-san…" Hinata touched his shoulder. Neji jumped at the contact. Naruto glared at him, "If ANYTHING happens to Sakura… You are DEAD!" he said and stormed out of the room. To look for Sakura.

"We have to report this to Hokage-sama" Shikamaru said. Ino, Gaara, Sasuke, Soujirou and Shikamaru went to the Hokage office. Hinata, Tenten and Lee chased after Naruto, "We'll take care of Naruto" Tenten said to her ex-team mate. Neji didn't respond.

Neji still stood there. Leaning on the door frame, 'Why…?' he thought. He then punched the wall beside him, causing it to break down. **'Hey… Calm down! It's not going to help!' inner Neji snapped at Neji. **'Why does it have to happen after I realized it!' Neji gritted his teeth.

'Fucking GOD DAMMIT!' Neji cursed in his mind. Inner Neji maintained silent. Unshed tears formed in his moon colored eyes. 'If only I stay with her… If only I didn't left…' Neji blamed himself. **'It's not your fault' inner Neji reasoned. **'Yes it IS! If only I hadn't left!' Neji practically screamed in his mind.

Dark aura surrounded him. Neji gave one last punch on the wall. It collapsed fully, 'I swear I will get her back even if it costs my life…' Neji's eyes glistened with darkness, anger, regret and hate.

Hate towards the kidnappers.

Hate towards him self.

He hate himself for not able to protect her. And so he made a vow to get her back and protect her at whatever cost. "Neji…" a voice called. It was Tenten. Neji gave a low growl. "Hokage calls for you…" she said. Neji then turned look at her. Tenten gasped at the look in the eyes. She trembled. Neji went pass through her. Tenten felt her self sweating hardly, "N-Neji…" she stammered.

-------------------------------------End Chapter 11-----------------------------------------------

_**Oops… Uhm… nothing to say… Did ya enjoy it? I might update late… Okay… That was something to say…. Err… Whatever… I need to resume to my studies… Bye-bye**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I told you I'm gonna update late… (Yeah, yeah whatever… You keep saying that since you started writing this Fic!) Ahem… That's what my friend told me. Anyways… Here's another coughShortcough chappie. Sniff, sniff.**

_Chapter 12_

In the small room which seems to be the Hokage's office, stood five figures namely Shikamaru, Soujirou, Gaara and Neji. Shizune stood beside the fuming Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

"What… did… you… say…?" Tsunade twitched. Ton ton seemed to be snuggling closer to Shizune's chest, afraid of the Hokage's out burst. Shikamaru coughed before repeating, "Sakura had been…" and was cut off by the yelling Hokage. "KIDNAPPED!" All of them cringed as Tsunade slammed her hand on the oak desk.

The shinobis jumped a bit by the Hokage's out burst. Tsunade pointed at Gaara, "You…" then at Neji, "…and you. I want an explanation. **NOW**" she demanded with an ever stern and deadly look in her eyes.

------------Scene change------------

Sakura grunted. Trying to get up, she realized she couldn't. Her eyes fluttered open. Immediately shutting them on her upcoming headache. She tried to rub her forehead. But her wrists were tied at her back, 'What the hell?'

"Well, well… Looks like you're awake" a voice said. Sakura's head shot to the side to face her captor. She cringed her nose at the sight of 'her'. At least that's what Sakura thought. "What are you staring at?" 'she' asked. Sakura then realized 'her' voice is rougher than normal females.

She opened her mouth and the first thing that came out is, "Are you gay?" At this moment the captor looked surprised, embarrassed, then anger, "DAMN IT, WOMAN! CAN'T YOU TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN GENDERS?" 'she' said. Err, yelled. Sakura raised her brow, "So you're a guy?" she asked innocently. At this point the captor was practically burying holes at Sakura's face.

Sakura shrugged. Then another figure came in. Sakura eyed the guy and her eyes widened, her BIG eyes staring at the guy. The guy that came in looked at her and smirked, "I'm too good looking aren't i?" he said. Sakura gagged, which made the guy mad, "I think I'm seeing double, I mean triple…" Sakura closed her eyes and open them again. The guy apparently had 6 arms.

"OH god… I had become mad…" Sakura moaned. The others sweatdropped. The two, completely feeling insulted, growled. "Get your mouth shut or I'll kill you, bitch" the gay guy said. Sakura raise a brow, "I doubt that…" she whispered. "What'd you say!" the 6 arms said. Sakura then raked her hands over her messy hair.

"Answer me damn it, woman!" 6 arms said. Sakura then rubbed her sore wrists and stared at them, grinning. "What are you grinning at?" the gay guy asked, obviously pissed. Sakura shook her head, "Soooo, what's your name? At least I had to know my captors' name" Sakura asked.

"Kidoumaru…" the 6 arms said. "Sakon" the gay guy said. Sakura mouthed and 'o' and stood up, and she began stretching. Then the two stared longingly at her. Then it snapped, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Sakon said. "I THOUGHT I TIED YOU UP!" Kidoumaru said. Sakura sighed, "For my captor, you two were complete idiots…" she shook her head.

Sakon and Kidoumaru growled, "That's it, bitch…" and they prepared to fight. Sakura glared at them.

They had, seemingly, a glaring contest when… Sakura sighed, "I'm hungry…" she moaned. Sakon and Kidoumaru fell flat on their face, "What the hell is she thinking?" they moaned in unison.

--------------Scene change-------------

"I see…" Tsunade was able to calm down. The unknown breath the shinobis were unconsciously holding was released. Tsunade then looked sternly at them, "However… Neji and Gaara were supposed to protect her… You two will be assigned to get back Sakura… with some help" She said. Neji and Gaara nodded grimly.

As they were about to exit… "Don't think you're off the hook either… There are much more works for you two to be done after the mission" Tsunade smirked. Neji and Gaara growled lowly and they exit the door.

Gaara went back to the house. While Neji didn't. He walked in the park.

Sakura petals seemed yo be flowing everywhere he walked. That made him angry and frustrated. It reminded him of Sakura. 'Sakura…' he thought in his mind. And for once, inner Neji let him to be alone.

'Where the hells are you?' he fisted his hand in his pocket. He then sat on the bench. The bench where Sakura always went. It was below the Sakura tree. Neji's mind wandered.

Tenten was walking alone in the park. Tears sting her brown eyes. 'Lee…' she thought and began to sob. She sat down below the Sakura tree and weep alone.

Neji's thoughts stopped when he heard some rustling sound and sobs, "Who is that?" he demanded. He then heard a gasp behind the tree. Neji thought it might be some fan girl, said, "Come out!" okay… that was almost louder than saying. Tenten emerge from the tree, "Neji?" Tenten choked out.

"Tenten?" Neji couldn't help but notice her eyes that are now puffy and red. He sighed, "What are you doing out late?" he asked, rather gently. After all, she IS his ex-teammate. He cared for them. Hell, he even cared for Gai sensei.

Tenten was rather shocked at Neji's voice, 'It's not like he cared…' she thought. 'Lee didn't care…' she began to sob. Neji noticed, "What happened, Tenten?" he asked. Tenten jumped a bit at his question, "Nothing…" she replied, putting on her best smile. Neji frowned, "You cried for nothing?" he asked suddenly. 'What's with girls these days?' he thought.

Tenten's smiled faded. Neji motioned her to sit next to him. So she did. There was silence.

"Why didn't you ask?" Tenten asked.

"I don't have the need to… You will tell when you want to…" Neji replied.

Tenten bit her lip and fidgeted, "Lee…" she whispered. Neji eyed her sideways, "What?" he asked.

"Lee… He… broke up with me…" Tenten answered and tears ran down her cheeks. Neji looked at her for a while, "Just for that? What's wrong with that?" he asked. Tenten's eyes widened, "What do you mean 'just for that'? I loved him!" Tenten yelled. Tenten saw the look in Neji's eyes and she knew she did something wrong, "I'm… I'm sorry Neji… I…" she stammered.

Neji sighed, "Never mind…" he stood up and began to walk away. Tenten just stared at his back. Neji stopped and looked at her over his shoulders, "Forget him… He's not worth your tears…" he said and walked away back to Sakura's house. Tears rolled down Tenten's cheek, 'He cared…' she thought and smiled.

----------Scene change----------

"Aww man! Gimme some foods will ya?" Sakura asked seems to be like the umpteenth time. Sakon twitched. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, WOMAN! WE ARE NOT, AND I REPEAT, NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU FOOD!" he answered. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms, "Meanie…" she said. That does it.

"WHAT KIND OF INSULT IS THAT ANYWAY!" Kidoumaru yelled. Sakura looked innocently at him. "Ugh…" the two sweatdropped. They just couldn't resist Sakura's puppy dog eyes. Even thought they are the villain.

"Please……PLEASEEEEEEEEE" Sakura pleaded. Both of them twitched. Just then Tayuya slammed open the door, "What the fuck is happening here! Can't you guys shut your fucking mouth for fucking god's sake! And damn it, woman…" she was cut off by Sakura, "You're a woman too…" she replied coolly. Tayuya twitched, "GAH! You fucking bitch! It's the last fucking straw!" then she chased Sakura around the mansion.

They don't seem to bother tying her up as she already did released herself for the umpteenth time. They sighed as they heard Tayuya and Sakura throwing insults at each other.

"Fucking slut!" Tayuya said.

"Ugly she-man!" Sakura shot back.

"Cheap Whore!" Tayuya shot again.

"Big assed she-man!" Sakura hissed.

"Little bitch!" Tayuya snarled.

"WELL! Uhm… Uhm… You're just jealous cause I'm prettier than you!" Sakura said as she struck a 'sexy' pose.

"………" Tayuya was silent.

"HA! I was right!" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"You better keep that for yourself… Or…" Tayuya threatened.

"Or what! OH MY GAWD! You're a LESSBIAN! Ewwwww!" Sakura made a gagging face.

Tayuya twitched and they began chasing each other again………

The guys just stood there and watch them. 'Women…' they thought in unison.

---------------------------------End Chapter 12---------------------------------------

_**Oh my gawd! Is there a NejiTen in there? Don't worry… I PROMISE this is a 100 NejiSaku! I'm out of ideas so I wrote this in a hurry… Study first… This suck. Aww well… See ya soon guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I love them a lot! Thanks! MUAX!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**OOC eh… Well, sorry. I was outta ideas so I wrote that. To those that think they are OOC, I sincerely apologize. Anyhow, I just wanted to make them look funny. Sakura had an intendancy to make people go crazy. Lol.**

_Chapter 13_

Neji and Gaara were preparing their bags. They were assigned to take Sakura back to Konohagakure. They were to in leave 15 minutes. They went to the gates to meet up with the rest of the team.

The team consists of Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke. This time Soujirou is with them too. They were a team specially formed by the Godaime herself for missions like these. Retrieval missions… "Everyone ready?" Kiba asked. Naruto snorted, "Who made you boss?" he mocked. Kiba twitched, Akamaru barked.

"Maa… Maa… don't start a fight now…" Soujirou calmed them down. "Godaime-sama assigned Shikamaru to be the team leader…" Sasuke crossed his arms. Naruto and Kiba groaned, "Him again?" they moaned. Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome…" he said… as usual.

"If it's so troublesome then just pick another leader" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms childishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "And pick who? You?" he scoffed. Naruto fumed, "Why ya little…" "You're younger than me…" Sasuke said in a matter of fact. Kiba laughed, "He got you there, Naruto" he said. Akamaru barked.

Soujirou was desperately calming them down while Neji and Gaara could be seen clearly that they were getting annoyed and impatient. Neji coughed, "Can we depart now?" he asked. He got ignored. He twitched. Gaara growled demonically, "Would you idiots shut up and think of the mission?" he glared at them.

Silences fill the air. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Gaara growled out. Oh yeah… He definitely dislikes getting in the center of attention. Naruto was counting her fingers, "WOW Gaara! You broke your own record of maximum 5 words to…" he started counting again. Kiba grinned, "10 words…" he said. Shikamaru sighed, Neji rolled his eyes. Sasuke rubbed his temples.

Naruto and Kiba got death glares burying in their faces. Both of them sweatdropped, "We'll shut up…" they said finally.

"Seriously… Can we go now?" Soujirou asked, feeling ignored. They looked at him. Gaara glared. Soujirou glared back, "I don't know bout you guys… But this is my sister here…" he said. Gaara turned his head, "Hn…"

"Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Soujirou!" Tsunade yelled from the office. (O.o whoa… that loud?) "You were supposed to take off 20 minutes ago!" quakes could be felt. Oh yeah… Her super monstrous strength is no kidding, kiddos. Shikamaru sweatdropped, Naruto gulped. The rest of the team sighed.

"Let's go now…" Shikamaru said.

--------------------Scene change------------------

Sakon twitched. Not a good sign. Sakura stared out of the window. She had requested a room for herself. Now… You must be wondering why Sakon is in the room? Well… Sakura was in a BAD mood.

"I have absolutely no fucking idea why I have to get stuck in here with you…" Sakon emphasized on 'you'. Sakura ignored him. Sakon twitched, "Are you fucking deaf? I'm talking with you here!" he growled. Sakura shrugged and ignored him, again. Sakon crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, "I can't believe you are the top kunoichi…" he taunted.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. He ignored it. He smirked, "What do I expect? That fucking village is useless…" he said. He then bent his body to the side. Sakura had thrown kunai and shuriken at him. Sakon chuckled, "Nice aim…" he said sarcastically. This time Sakura turned her head, "I've noticed… Tayuya's cursing habit had got into your head…" she commented.

She smiled for a while, "I've answered you… so…" Then her expressions changed.

She gave him her glare, "Go away and leave me alone" she spat out harshly. Sakon shrugged, "Not like I wanted to be here" he walked out of the room. Sakura continued to stare out of the window.

Somewhere in the mansion. Orochimaru sat in his chair, "I see…" he chuckled in amusement. "Orochimaru-sama… What exactly did you expect from the girl? She's just like an innocent…" "That's right, Kabuto…" Orochimaru interrupted. "What do you mean, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru laughed sickeningly, "She's pure and innocent… Even though she had seen the death of her parents 9 years ago…" his eyes glowed dangerously. "I see…" Kabuto said. "Her innocence feed my revenge…" Orochimaru laughed. Kabuto looked a bit unsure, "Orochimaru-sama… She is a girl… Are you sure…" he asked. Orochimaru looked at his right-hand man.

"I did not plan to use her body as my replacement… I wanted something else of her…" Orochimaru said. Kabuto looked shocked, "Then your replacement is…" he stopped. Orochimaru laughed, "Yes…" he said is a hissing manner, like a snake he is.

------------------Scene Change----------------

"Shikamaru?" Naruto called. Shikamaru was looking everywhere in the forest, ignoring Naruto. Neji used his Byakugan to survey the area from the top of the tree. Kiba search for traps and detach them. Soujirou and Sasuke just waited patiently. Gaara… well… he did nothing. "Shikamaru…" Naruto called again. Shikamaru sighed.

"Shika…" "What is IT, Naruto?" Shikamaru interrupted. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Uhm…" he started. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Well?" he motioned. Naruto looked at him, "You DO know we've been walking in the same place for nearly 4 hours right?" he asked. Everyone turned their heads to stare at Naruto in disbelief.

"What?" Naruto shrugged. Then they turned their heads to look at their 'leader'. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"That Dobe… (Insert Naruto's growl) was right for the first… (Insert Naruto's incoherent string of curses)" Sasuke said examining the ground. Full of their trails, Sasuke frowned, "We left trails…" he said grimly. Kiba nodded, "The traps we set earlier is here too…" he exclaimed.

Soujirou sighed heavily, "Are you sure you know how to get out if this forest?" he shook his head. "This is so troublesome…" came Shikamaru's reply. Neji and Gaara glared at him.

"Naruto! You take care of it…" Shikamaru said slyly. All of them gave them a disbelief stare while Naruto grinned stupidly, "Him?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru nodded, "Him…" he repeated. "Yatta dattebayo" he cheered. "Are you sure?" Neji asked.

"Well… he did bring back Sasuke, right?" Shikamaru shrugged. Sasuke shuddered at the memory. "Right… Okay…" Soujirou said. "Let's move on then…" Gaara muttered. Everyone nodded and proceed.

'Sakura… Wait for me… I'm coming…' Neji thought. **'Cliché much…' inner Neji laughed. **'Shut up… why'd ya come out anyway?' Neji asked his inner. **'Cause I want to?' inner Neji answered… smartly. **'……' Neji was silent. **'You're still as stupid as ever I see, genius' inner Neji mocked. **Neji smirked, 'Well I'm you so if I'm stupid you are too'

'**Great comeback… you had learned well!' inner Neji grinned.** 'Just shut up and leave me in peace…' Neji growled mentally. **'Fine, fine… Hmm… Maybe you won't die a wifeless monk after all…' inner Neji tapped his chin. **Neji blushed, "I do not like Sakura" he did not realize that he had said that out loud.

Everyone stared at Neji as if he had grown a second head, "Did you just say you like Sakura?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Neji sweatdropped, he decided to ignore that question. Naruto scoffed, deciding to ignore this and ask him later. Gaara could be seen glaring at the Byakugan user.

Sasuke smirked, 'So he likes Sakura?' he laughed in his mind. **'Who would've known? The Hyuuga and the cherry blossom?' inner Sasuke laughed.**

Soujirou smiled to him self.

'What the hell?' Neji thought as his face getting slightly hotter. **Inner Neji laughed maniacally, 'Oh my gawd!' he choked between laughs. **'Shut it' Neji glared at his inner. (Once again… I did not know how he does it and I don't think I need to explain… Let your minds wander……) **'I didn't know that affected you BIG time!' inner Neji couldn't control his laughter.**

'Whatever…' Neji sighed. He couldn't believe that he had such a… a… a… immature inner.

'**On second thought… You might DIE a wifeless monk after all…' inner Neji smirked. **Neji decided to shut up this time. Deciding that it could only lead to embarrassment. **'Look who's shutting up now…' inner Neji taunted. **Neji kept his cool. **Inner Neji huffed, 'You're such a little ass…' with that he left him in peace.**

Neji smirked, 'Thanks a lot…' he thought sarcastically.

Shikamaru coughed, trying to snap Neji out of his trance, "Let's hurry…" he commanded. They obliged and proceed. Naruto then remembered something, "I thought I was supposed to be in charge…" he muttered.

------------------------------------End Chapter 13----------------------------------------------------

_**I think next chapter is where Sakura united with them. How? Let's just say it might shock you to no end. And would Neji confess? Uhm… I had no idea how… Give me some ideas yeah? That's all for now… My internet went ballistic so I cant online and post it. Eventually I posted this chapter in a cyber café. Sob, sob…**_

_**Me: Bugger… the repairer isn't here yet…**_

_**Sakura: Patient, Miyabi-chan…**_

_**Me: (Twitch) I am, usually…**_

_**Sakura: …Usually?**_

_**Me: THE FRIGGIN REPAIRER SAID HE'LL BE HERE SOON TWO FRIGGIN MONTH AGO!**_

_**Sakura: (Sweatdrop)**_

_**Me: AND NOW I CAN'T FRIGGIN POST MY CHAPPIES BECOS OF THAT!**_

_**Sakura: (Pats me on the back) There, there…**_

_**Me: (Sniff, sniff)**_

_**Sakura: Let's just leave her alone for now…**_

_**Neji: (Came in outta nowhere) What's with her?**_

_**Me: (Sobs harder)**_

_**Sakura: (Sweatdrop) Lets… not talk about it…**_

_**Neji: (Raises eyebrow) Hn…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my gawd! Their relationship (Referring to Sakura and Neji) was developing as slow as hell! Mwahahaha! Actually I'm not that _romantic_ kind of person so… yeah… you should know, right? Lol... Yup. And hey! I didn't put Sasuke's thought there for nothing. Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck… **

**Sakura: Hey Miyabi?**

**Me: Yeah? (Sticking my head onto the CPU)**

**Sakura: What are you doing?**

**Me: What'd ya expect? Writing the chappie of course…**

**Sakura: I just wanna say that I saw the repairer…**

**Me: (Stands up suddenly) WHAT! WHERE!**

**Sakura: (Sweatdrop) Uhh… he was in the closet…**

**Me: (Raises eyebrow) Shouldn't he be in my house fixing the CPU?**

**Sakura: That's the point… I found him all beaten up… (Shudder)**

**Me: (Think for a while) OH YEAH! There's a reviewer that had beaten him up GOOD! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Sakura: (Backs away slightly) Ookay… SO who was going to fix your CPU now?**

**Me: I… have no idea… But I felt good that he got beaten up! Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck!**

**Everyone in the cyber café stared…**

**Sakura: She has lost it… (Shakes head)**

**Me: Thank you! For beating the crap outta the friggin late repairer! I swear! He was worst than Kakashi! Though I don't mind if it was Kakashi that was going to fix my CPU… (Looked dreamy)**

**Kakashi: (Pops out) Yo! What's up?**

**Me: Wheeee! Kakashi! (Knocks out breath from Kakashi's lungs… Uhh… I meant hugging him)**

**Kakashi: Oomph! Huh?**

**Sakura: Don't mind her… Miyabi do not own…**

**Me: It's been a while since I did the disclaimer… You meant ME doing the disclaimer… _Sakura_ Right…**

_Chapter 14_

"FUCK! Orochimaru-sama is going to fucking skin us alive if we don't fucking catch her back to the fucking mansion!" Tayuya cursed aloud. It seems that Sakura had escaped somehow. "It's your fucking fault, you fucking man whore!" Tayuya spat at Sakon.

"It's not my fault that she gave me those puppy eyes of hers!" Sakon reasoned. Kidoumaru scoffed. "I can't fucking believe you! You're a fucking ninja UNDER Orochimaru for fucking sake! How could you fall for that fucking eyes!" Tayuya cursed in Sakon's face.

"Sakon had gotten soft…" Kidoumaru laughed. Sakon glared at him, "For the last fucking time! It's not my fucking fault!" he sneered at Tayuya. Tayuya narrowed her eyes, "Don't fucking copy me!" she snapped. "I did not fucking copy you, you fucking bitch!" Sakon snapped back.

After a few moments of cursing at each other and searching for Sakura, they stopped. Kidoumaru looked around in his second stage. Sakon opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tayuya, "Is the fucking son of a bitch gone?" she asked. Kidoumaru nodded.

"Damn… it's not easy to convince him is it…?" Sakon growled. Kidoumaru chuckled, "With you two acting like that… Who won't?" he asked. Tayuya rolled her eyes, "I have to fucking talk a lot… that was fucking troublesome…" she stretched. Sakon smirked, "That fucking snake bastard can't do anything without us…" he said.

Kidoumaru smirked, "Jiroubo was just helping us to get rid of the snake bastard… he's joining us soon…" he said. Sakon raises his eyebrows, "What?" he asked. Kidoumaru sighed, "That snake bastard was easy to kill actually… he was weak and despicable…" he said. Sakon laughed.

Tayuya sighed, "Jiroubo is still with him… we can't stay relaxed…" she said. Everyone stared at her. Tayuya growled in annoyance, "What?" she managed to say without yelling. Sakon and Kidoumaru shrugged, "That's the first sentence you said without cursing…" Kidoumaru grinned. Tayuya scoffed.

"So? What's the fucking big deal anyways?" she crossed her arms. Sakon chuckled, "Let's go find the cherry blossom… Shall we?" he said. Then they walked towards the jungle.

As they reached deeper into the jungle, far enough from the wretched mansion, a figure leapt out. The trio (Sakon, Kidoumaru, and Tayuya) took out their weapons and gotten ready. Suddenly Tayuya was tackled to the ground. She landed on her ass, "What the Fuck?" she cursed.

"Aww Tayu-chan… Don't curse in front of your foster sister…" the figure pouted. Tayuya blushed. Sakon and Kidoumaru laughed hard, "Tayu-chan!" they asked incredulously. Tayuya glanced at the figure that tackled her and sighed, "Sakura… You're fucking heavy… ya know that?" Sakura's eyes flamed with that remark, "WHAT?" she huffed.

The other two laughed harder. Tayuya smirked, "Hey… we got even" she shrugged. Sakura placed her hands on her hips and pouted cutely. Tayuya laughed, for the first time. Sakura fake gasped, "Tayu-chan! You laughed!" she said like it was some magic. Tayuya blinked, "So what? Big deal… I fucking laughed and it was a fucking surprise to you all? She asked.

Everyone nodded.

Tayuya sweatdropped.

Sakura then grew serious, "Let's go…" she said. Sakon placed his hands behind his head, "Where?" he asked. Tayuya glared, "Can you be any fucking dumber?" she mocked. Sakon glared back. Kidoumaru chuckled, "Are you sure we're going to be _warmly _welcomed there?" he asked.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "What the hell are you talking about? Of course they are!" she said confidently. "How could be so fucking sure?" Tayuya crossed her arms. Sakura smirked, "Because I'm the Godaime's apprentice and they shall follow my orders! Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck…" she laughed evilly.

All of them sweatdropped. Sakura laughed it off, "Just kidding… You three saved me… remember?" her eyes softened. Tayuya sighed, "Fine…" she said. Sakon and Kidoumaru nodded. Sakura's eyes shimmered with excitement.

-----------------Scene change--------------------

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto…" Shikamaru answered.

"Are we there YET?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet…" Soujirou answered.

"Are we now?" Naruto asked.

"Hn…" Sasuke hn'ed.

"… Are we there?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…" Neji growled dangerously.

"Are we…" Kiba twitched.

"Naruto… I suggest you shut that loud mouth of yours or suffer the consequences…" Gaara glared.

Naruto counted, "Another record! 14 words!" he grinned stupidly. Kiba twitched, "Naruto… I think he's serious…" he whispered. "Huh?" Naruto glanced at Gaara and saw dark murderous aura surrounding him. Naruto gulped, "O-okay… I'll shut up GOOD this time…" he said. Gaara's aura stopped flaming.

Naruto sighed in relief. Akamaru barked, "What's it, boy?" Kiba asked Akamaru as he stopped on a tree. Everyone did the same. Akamaru leapt down from Kiba's head and sniffed everywhere, he barked again. Kiba grinned, "Sakura's here somewhere…" he said. Neji jumped.

'She's here! Where!' Neji looked around. **'You dumb ass genius! Use your…' inner Neji was interrupted by the voice outside the mind. **"Neji! Byakugan!" Naruto half yelled. Neji could tell that Naruto was worried for Sakura as well. Neji saw that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan.

'**Dude… even that Dobe Naruto was faster thinking than you…' inner Neji shook his head. **Neji growled, "Byaku…" he stopped when he saw the bushes moved. Everyone prepared to fight. They stalked closer to the bushes. (You know? Like the time when they sneaked up on the Sound Four when the Sound Four fake resting?)

The seven of them peeked through the bushes.

"STOP!" a voice yelled. The seven shinobis nearly jumped out of their skin, feared that they were found out, 'That's impossible… we masked out chakra perfectly!' Shikamaru thought. Then he saw pink, 'What the hell?' he thought. There's only one person he thought of. And before he could make any conclusions… "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

'DAMMIT!' the other six cursed in mind simultaneously.

--------------------Scene change-------------------------

"SAKURA-CHAN!" some yelled. Sakura jumped and whipped around. Sakon and Kidoumaru stood in front of Sakura. Tayuya looked around, "Is it the enemy?" Sakon asked. Tayuya rolled her eyes, "Who would fucking call Sakura, Sakura-chan if it's the enemy?" she said.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE!" Tayuya yelled. Even so, no one came out. Then she saw a glimpse of blonde. She twitched, then smirked, "Sakura… yell…" Tayuya whispered. Sakura noticed it too, she smirked. She took a good deep breath and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled. Sakon and Kidoumaru stumbled forward and… THUMP! They fell flat on the face. Only this time it's not anime style. Sakura hissed in fake pain, "Ouch… that must've hurt…" she whispered. Then, totally seven figures leapt out of the bushes.

"Sakura!" Neji called. Sakura's eyes widened. She never thought that he would come. Then she remembered, 'Oh yeah… he and Gaara were supposed to guard me…' she sighed at the thought. Tayuya, Sakon and Kidoumaru stood in front of her, "Finally you fucking come out…" Tayuya smirked.

Everyone got ready for a fight, "Give Sakura-chan back!" Naruto growled. Tayuya felt something came up behind her. She evaded and took Sakura together with her. Sakura twitched, "What the hell… Tayuya!" she whispered. Tayuya smirked, "You want her back? Fight us first ya fuckin son of bitches…" she said.

Tayuya gripped at Sakura's neck. Sakura start to suffocate, "Ugh…" she gasped for breath. "SAKURA-SAN!" Kiba growled. Akamaru barked. "Damn it!" Sasuke cursed. "Shikamaru!" Naruto called. Shikamaru was thinking deeply. Neji lost patient, "FUCK IT! Let go of Sakura!" he yelled loudly and dashed towards Tayuya. Sakon got in the way, "Where are you going?" he smirked. Neji glared, "Get outta my way…" he spat.

Gaara used his sands to attack Tayuya but was blocked by Kidoumaru. He had used his webs, "Whoa… Someone is angry" Kidoumaru mocked. Gaara glared, "Shut up" he growled out. Kidoumaru and Gaara fought.

Tayuya placed her kunai dangerously close to Sakura's neck. Sakura gasped for breath. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, "SAKURA!" both him and Neji yelled and they charged towards Tayuya. "Sasuke!" Shikamaru called. Naruto was left fighting with Sakon. "Sasuke! Neji! No!" Soujirou sheathed his katana.

Tayuya smirked and slit Sakura on the throat. "No!" Neji's eyes flared with anger. Sasuke kicked Tayuya on her stomach, 'What? Something's wrong…' he thought. He stared as he sees Tayuya fall onto the floor and disappeared into smokes. Sasuke growled, "I knew it…" he whispered.

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura. Neji had Sakura in his arms. Naruto started to cry, "No… Sakura-chan…" Shikamaru was silent. Soujirou knelt beside Neji, "I can't believe it… I've only met you for few days…" he hugged Sakura. Kiba shut his eyes tight. Akamaru licked Kiba's face to soothe him. Gaara clenched his fists.

"Oh please…" a voice said. Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice and their eyes widened. Oh yeah… that includes Gaara too. "SAKURA!" all of them called, relieved and surprised. Especially confused. Neji looked at the Sakura in his arms, "But… you were…" he was unable to find his voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Do you really think I would let Tayu-chan kill me?" she said. Tayuya came out; "I fucking heard that…" she glared. Sakura shrugged, "Besides… Sakon and Kidoumaru won't kill me!" she said happily and hugged the two men as they came out. Sakon and Kidoumaru grinned.

Sakura looked at her comrades faces. They were like O.o.

A ruffle in the bushes was heard. Everyone was alarmed. Came out… "JIROUBO!" Tayuya said. Jiroubo looked from her to the seven and back to her, "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

One again… they were like O.o. only this time bigger than usual… If it was possible.

"Now… What the fuck…" Naruto was RUDELY interrupted by Sakura. "NARUTO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CURSING!" she yelled. Naruto gulped, "Oh yeah… that was Sakura-chan alright…" he backed away slightly. Sakura crossed her arms. She then felt two arms surround her.

Neji clenched his fists. One again… Everyone went O.o "Yup… it's really Sakura…" Sasuke pulled away. Sakura blinked, went red, and fumed, "What the hell!" she asked incredulously. Sasuke smirked at her response. Everyone laughed except Neji and Gaara.

"Let's go…" Shikamaru sighed tiredly. Sakura pulled Tayuya and the other three together, "Come on!" she said happily. The four sighed, "How did we ever let you convince us?" Sakon groaned. Sakura ignored him.

-----------------------------------End chapter 14-------------------------------

_**I think another more 2 chapters and it will finish. Lol! Finally… Nothing to say…**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hahah… I'm still amazed that I got over 100 reviews for this story… Ooh… I'm so proud! (Sniff, sniff) Thanks ya all! Oh well… Heh! I wonder when my computer is gonna be repaired. I hate cyber cafés… they're kinda noisy for my taste. So… if this chappie is crappy, don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. But I do own them in my dreams… Not happy with it? Shoot me then… (Guns aimed at me) I was… kidding… (Gunshots) Yipes! NOOOOOOO! (Runs away)

**Sakura: **(Sweatdrop) don't mind it… On with the chappie…

_Chapter 15_

"SAKURA!" Sakura winced at the high pitched voice of her beloved sensei. Tsunade enveloped Sakura in her infamous BIG bear hug, knocking the daylight outta Sakura. Sakura started to suffocate, "Tsunade-shishou… need… breathe… air…" she gasped. Tsunade 'oh'ed and released her.

Sakura was desperately retrieving her air into her lungs back. Tsunade laughed, "Good work, you all…" she motioned to the others. "So you think me, your apprentice, can't handle things myself?" Sakura crossed her arms. Soujirou wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "Of course not…" he smiled. Tsunade laughed lightly.

"If there's nothing else… we should be going now…" Shikamaru said. Tsunade nodded at him. Thus, out go Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke. Gaara bowed to Tsunade and disappeared in a gust of sand. Tsunade sighed, 'He's still the same…' she thought.

An impatient cough could be heard. Sakura remembered something, "Oh Tsunade-sama! I got surprises!" she smiled sweetly. Tsunade raised her eyebrows, 'Too sweetly…' she thought warily. "Come in!" Sakura called. The door opened. Tsunade fainted.

Sakura smirked.

Soujirou gave a nervous laugh.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Boy… Isn't this surprising?" Tayuya said sarcastically. Kidoumaru and Sakon laughed. Jiroubo looked worriedly at Sakura, "Sakura-san… you sure we're okay here?" he asked. Sakura laughed, "Of course!" she grinned. Tsunade woke up, "What…? Am I dreaming?" she asked stupidly. Sakura smirked.

"No, Tsunade-sama… they're real…" Neji said. Tsunade blinked a few times. She quickly stood straight and coughed, "Sakura…" she called sternly. Sakura cocked her head a bit; "Yes?" she smiled. Tsunade twitched, "I suppose they are under your care?" she asked.

"Damn! WE ain't a baby! We do not need care!" Tayuya said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "My village, my rules…" she said. Strings of curses came out of Tayuya's lips. Sakura gave her sensei her famous puppy dog eyes, "Tsunade-sama…" she said. Tsunade twitched, "Ah! Fine, fine! But you would be responsible if there are anything wrong!" she said.

Sakura smirked, "Of course…" she said. Tsunade raises her eyebrows and sighed, "Neji… you can return to your house… your mission of protecting Sakura is done… Well done…" she rubbed her temples. Neji nodded. Deep down, he was disappointed. He thought that he might express his feelings sooner.

'Dammit… every time I wanted to confess, something came and ruined it' he thought. **'Tough luck' inner Neji laughed. **Neji sighed.

"Dismissed…" Tsunade said. As Sakura and the others made their exit, Neji noticed that Tsunade was staring at Sakura, 'She looked worried…' Neji thought. He saw Tsunade sighed and shook her head while mumbling something. Neji's brows furrowed, 'Uchiha?' he thought.

"…hello… HELLO!" Sakura's voice snapped Neji out of his thoughts. Neji frowned, "What?" he asked. Sakura crossed her arms, "Since you need to pack your things… Here's the key…" she handed him the key. Neji received the key. He blinked, "Aren't you going back?" he asked in what seems in curiosity. Sakura rolled her eyes, "No, obviously…" she whispered the last part.

Unfortunately, Neji heard. He twitched. **Inner Neji chuckled, 'Boy, she outsmarted you!' he said. **Neji shook his head trying to rid the 'demon' inside his head. To avail. Neji sighed, "Where are you going?" he asked. Sakura raised her eyebrows and laughed a bit, "Neji… you don't have to protect me anymore… so, no point of asking" she smiled.

Sakura saw Neji frown, "Oh fine, fine…" she raise her hands in defeat. Neji stopped frowning. Sakura sighed, "I'm going to the Ichiraku… Team 7 is waiting there!" Sakura said happily, remembering the old days when they trained and did missions together. She smiled at the memory.

"Hello! We're here, remember?" Sakon crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you forgot about us…" Kidoumaru attempted a pout but failed miserably. Sakura almost laughed aloud, "No I didn't… Well… do anything you want…" At this Tayuya smirked, "Anything?" she said. Sakura gasped, "NONO! I meant… anything that won't get me into trouble…" she said as fast as she could muster. Tayuya shrugged, "Ok…" she said.

Sakura was unconvinced by Tayuya's answer. Just then Jiroubo patted her shoulder, "Don't worry… I'll watch…" he said. Sakura nodded, "I'll be going now!" she waved at them.

'That means the Uchiha is there too…' Neji frowned at this. But he nodded nonetheless. Sakura was wondering why he frowned. She shrugged, "Bye Neji" she waved and walked to the other direction. Neji then walked to Sakura's house to pack his things.

----------------------------------------End Chapter 15---------------------------------------------------

**_Looks like need more chapters to finish… since I'm broke and I can't go cyber café soon. Oh phooey… this is a VERY short chapter. So… Please don't complain about it… I'll be sad. (Sniff, sniff) oh and I might not update in for a while…_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wheeee! I'm back with another chappie! …… Hey! That rhymes! Heheheh! I'm updated sooner than expected since my dad gave me my monthly allowance… Hmm… I need to cut on the sugar… (Sweatdrop) Ahah… anyways… Heres another chappie.**

**OHH! WAIT, WAIT! Before you peeps read this chappie… I would like to remind you guys. This. Is. A. NejiSaku! Why I said that? You'll fins out soon. OOCness might included but hey! It's what makes the story more interesting, no?**

_Chapter 16_

"Ah! Naruto! Slow down!" scolded Sakura. Not five seconds after Sakura said that, Naruto choked… on ramen. Sakura sweatdropped. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Usuratonkachi…" he muttered. Hinata patted on Naruto's back. Naruto's face turned red, to blue, and white. Hinata gave a yelp in panic. Kakashi laughed at the scene, "Sakura… You should help Naruto before Hinata had to use her Juuken on him…" Kakashi joked.

Sakura sighed and gave a pat on Naruto's back… hard. Naruto finally gulped down the ramen that was stuck on his throat a while ago, "I thought I was gonna die…" he pouted. Hinata rub his back soothingly. Naruto grinned at her, "Thanks Hinata-chan!" he said. Hinata felt blood rushing to her face instantly. Sasuke sighed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. **'So much for helping him…' inner Sakura muttered. **'Puh-lease…' Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at her inner. In the corner of the eye, Sakura saw Kakashi reached for his pocket. Sakura gave him a glare that most probably meant, 'Don't-you-dare'. Kakashi sweatdropped.

Sakura then saw Sasuke standing up, "Going somewhere?" she asked slyly. "Hn…" he replied and sat back down. Sakura ignored it and began to think. It was kind of a habit actually. She would always finding stuffs to think about when she got bored. **'You're gonna get white hairs soon… Obaa-san…' inner Sakura shook her head. **Sakura did not pay attention to what inner Sakura had said.

Slowly… her thoughts trailed to a certain brown haired boy. Sakura blushed, and quickly shook her head. Sasuke noticed and asked, in somewhat a concerned tone, "Are you okay?" Sakura gave a half smile, "Yeah…" she said loud enough to be heard by Sasuke. 'What the HELL was that?' she found herself asking. **'Beats me… You were thinking of Ne…' inner Sakura was interrupted.**

"Kakashi-sensei! We'll go now!" Naruto waved at his sensei, then at Sakura and Sasuke. Hinata walked with him. She gave a timid waved and good-bye. Sakura glanced at her watch and gasped, 'Holy shit! It's almost midnight!' she thought. **'So?' inner Sakura raised her brows. **'I have training with Tsunade-shishou tomorrow early in the morning…' She sighed.

Sakura stood up, "I'm going too… Bye Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke…" she said as she glanced at them both. Kakashi gave a nod and waved. Sakura walked away from the ramen shop and towards her house. "Sakura!" Sasuke called. Sakura looked from her shoulders to see Sasuke jogging to her, "What is it?" she asked.

Sakura swore she saw a tinge of pink on Sasuke's face briefly just now, "I'll… walk you home…" Sasuke said. Sakura raised her eyebrows, "If it's Kakashi-sensei that asked you to, forget it… You don't have to…" she said and turned around and started to walk. Sasuke reached for her hand and spun her around, "No… I'm willing to…" he said. Sakura sighed, noticing seriousness in his tone, "Okay…" she said.

Sasuke and Sakura walked side by side in silence. Sakura frowned as she saw, in the corner of her eye, Sasuke sneak a glance at her. 'What the hell is up with him?' she thought. **'I would say that he is crushing on you…' inner Sakura said. **Sakura resisted the urge to snort at her inner, 'Right… the great Uchiha Sasuke, _crushing_ on me…' she thought sarcastically. **'Remember 7 years ago? **(When Sakura is 10 years old… And yes… she's 17 now… some misunderstandings…)**' inner Sakura asked.**

Sakura searched through her memory about Sasuke. **'Why would he give you his kunai holster back then?' inner Sakura reminded. **Sakura then remembered, 'He said he doesn't need it and it's useless…' Sakura answered. **Inner Sakura snorted, 'Why would he even care to make you look nice?' inner Sakura asked. **Sakura remembered when Sasuke tied her hitai ate, she blushed a bit at the memory.

'**Why would he spend time eating with you every time?' inner Sakura reminded. **Sakura was silent. **'And… why would he hug you back then in the forest?' inner Sakura said. **Sakura stopped in her tracks for a brief moment, blushing. Sasuke looked back at the slightly red Sakura, "Something wrong?" he asked.

That brought Sakura back to her trance, "Oh? Uh yeah… I'm okay…" she said unsurely. Sasuke gave a nod and resumed walking.

As they neared Sakura's house. Sasuke seemed to be more fidgety, Sakura noticed, 'Now he's acting weird…' she thought. **'I have a hunch something is going to happen…' inner Sakura grinned. **Sakura shuddered at the thought, 'Zip it… Last time YOU had a hunch, Tsunade-shishou made me wash the whole hospitals toilets… Damn Naruto and his stupidity… and the time before that hunch of yours… I was mobbed by fan boys…' Sakura said. **'And fan girls…' inner Sakura laughed. **

Sakura shuddered at the memory of being mobbed by fan **girls**. It's a pity though… All of them were nice looking. Seriously… can't they not see that Sakura is STRAIGHT?

Sakura realized that she had arrived at her house. She fondled in her pockets in search of the key. She found it quickly and began unlocking the door. She then turned around and faces Sasuke; he seemed to be fidgeting more now. She shook away her curiosity, "Well… Thanks Sasuke, good night…" she said and was about to enter.

"Sakura…" he grabbed her wrist gently. Sakura was a bit started at the sudden contact, "What?" she asked. Sasuke closed his eyes, "I… have something to tell you…" he said. Sakura raised her eyebrows, 'YOU and your DAMN hunch!' Sakura yelled at her inner. **'HAHAHAH! I knew it! Pay up dudes!' inner Sakura announced. **'……… What the hell? Are you having a party in MY mind?' Sakura asked.

'**So what? Chill, girl…' inner Sakura said. **'Moreover… Do my inner really DO slang talk?' Sakura thought to herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Sasuke's tugging on her wrist.

"What do you need to talk about?" Sakura asked. Sasuke seemed to be hesitating for a moment. Sakura waited patiently for the raven haired teen to speak up. Still nothing. Sakura frowned, "Look… Speak up if you need to talk. It's late already and…" she was interrupted. "I… I had loved you for a long time!" Sasuke said in a breath.

Sakura was stunned. She opened her mouth. Then close it back. One word escaped her lips…

"What……?"

Sasuke's face is identical to a ripe tomato right now, "I said I love you…" he repeated. Once again, the words triggered Sakura's nerves hard, "Sasuke…" she whispered. Not knowing what to say. Sasuke took that as a motion for him to continue, "I love you, Sakura. I had a crush on you since the academy but I hid it well…" he looked at Sakura.

"You were… different from the other girls… You don't swoon over me… That's one point I like you about… I don't know how to explain but… I don't want you to be with anyone but me…" Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand, which he had help just now, to show his seriousness. "And I want you to be the only women in my life…" he said. Sakura gasped slightly.

Sakura blinked as she noticed that Sasuke is kneeling on one knee. She panicked of what comes next.

--------------------------------Scene Change------------------------------------

Neji walked down to the living room and walked towards the door. Only to see it slightly opened. Instincts kick in and he gracefully stalked to closer. He saw two figures outside, 'Who could it be?' he took out his kunai carefully not making any noise. A flash of pink.

'Sakura?' he thought. He stopped when he heard a voice.

-------------------------------Scene Change---------------------------------------

"Sakura… Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked. Neji heard this and clenched his fists. Not aware of the kunai he's handling in his hand. Sakura felt a weird knot in her stomach. Telling her something. Then she thought of Neji. 'Neji……' she thought. 'Do I like him? Why am I hesitating?' she asked herself. "I…" she managed. Sasuke, being patient, let her think.

'Do I love him? Neji… Damn it! Why is it so confusing!' she thought. 'I was supposed to be sure of my feelings for him…' she thought. 'What am I thinking? Neji… Neji's not even interested in me… He doesn't even like me…' she thought.

--------------------------------Scene Change----------------------------------------

'Say no… Say no please…' Neji found himself pleading silently. Then he realized, 'Who am I to fuss about her love life? She don't even like me… I… I didn't tell her sooner…' Neji thought. He smelt blood. He glanced at his hand, now pooled with his blood because of the impact with his kunai.

'Somehow it didn't hurt one bit…' he thought. The one sentence from Sakura hurt her good. He felt as if someone had stabbed a knife directly to his heart.

-------------------------------------Scene Change-------------------------------------

"I… I do…" Sakura answered. For the first time in her life, she had never seen Sasuke this happy. Sasuke was currently grinning, "Thanks Sakura… you made me the happiest man ever…" he whispered as he hugged Sakura tightly to him. Sakura gave a small smile at him and hugged him back; "Hm…" she felt tears coming to her eyes.

Is it tears of happiness? Or regret? Wouldn't she wanna know?

--------------------------Scene Change--------------------------------------------

Neji walked away from Sakura's house. Careful not to let Sakura know he's there. He wanted this all to be a bad dream. He wanted to know that all he heard was just a joke. A not funny joke. It's official. Haruno Sakura had hurt Hyuuga Neji. BADLY.

-------------------------------------------------End Chapter 16------------------------------------------------------

_**Wow! That was… un-explainable. Tell me how it is. AND REMEMBER! It's a NEJISAKU! Hehe… SasuSaku fans… I'm sorry… but I ain't a big fan of 'em… I do read them occasionally though! Hehe…. I feel so evil right now… (Laughs menacingly)**_

_**Sakura: **Okay… Let's leave her be for now…_

_**Neji: **Sakura… Why?_

_**Sakura: **Yipes! It's the authoress' fault! (Runs away)_

_**Neji: **(Glares at me)_

_**Me: **Stop that before I make this a REAL SasuSaku fic!_

_**Sasuke:** HN… (Smirk)_

_**Neji: **Damn you…_

_**Me: **(Pats Neji's back) I know Neji… I know…_

_**Lee: **Let the spring of youth build up inside you and REVIEW!_

_**Me: **O.o Lee! Where did you come from?_

_**Lee: **I'm here to support you, dear Miyabi-san_

_**Me: **…… If you think I'm going to change it into a LeeSaku fic… you can stop it now…_

_**Lee: **………… Gai-sensei! I have once again failed!_

_**Gai: **Don't worry Lee! (Hugs Lee and scenery of sunset came behind them)_

_**Me: **…………………Okay… Please do give me some ideas if you have it…_


	17. Chapter 17

**I updated! Wow! How long has it been anyway! Please don't be disappointed at me! I didn't intend to update this slow… I was figuring things out in my mind. The ideas were all too tempting! Thanks ya guys!**

**Another reason why I updated late was because Fan Fiction was blocking me from doing so… I wonder why… Something about an error… I wonder why…**

**On with the chappie! Wheeee! Soujirou appeared more on this chapter though… I think… This chapter might be boring and cheesy so If you guys want you can choose not reading this chapter!**

_Chapter 17_

Sakura rolled in her bed, refusing to get up. Until someone knocked on her door. "Come in…" Sakura croaked out. Soujirou came in with tray of food. Sakura quirked her eyebrow at him as she sat up on her bed. Soujirou laughed, "I got a hunch this might happen… That is, you not coming down for breakfast…" he said as he set the tray of food on her desk.

Sakura smiled at her brother. She was more than glad to have such a thoughtful brother. Gods, if he wasn't her brother she would surely fall for him in a matter of days living with him. Sakura coughed albeit roughly. Soujirou had a concerned look on his face, "Saku-chan…" he whispered and placed the back of his palm on her forehead.

**It was freaking hot!**

Soujirou frowned, "You had a fever… a high one to be exact…" he said worriedly. Sakura laughed is off and tried to heal herself with her chakra. Soujirou captured her hand before she could, "No Saku-chan… it will get worse…" he said sternly. Sakura sighed but nodded nonetheless.

Soujirou smiled soothingly, "I'm getting medicines in the kitchen… Don't even think of healing yourself or you'll be in big trouble" he joked. Sakura giggled at her brother's antique. As soon as Soujirou close the door. Sakura's solemn face returned.

'Shouldn't I be happy? I'm going to get married, dammit!' Sakura groaned.

'**Sakura! Rest… You've worn yourself out yesterday…' inner Sakura said sternly.**

'God… what are you now? My mother?' Sakura rubbed her temples.

'**You were training till god-knows-when yesterday night when it was RAINING!' inner Sakura threw her arms up in exaggeration.**

True… She had been training yesterday since that day. That is, exactly two days ago. Sakura sighed, she HAD to tell someone about this.

Ino? …………… OUT OF THE QUESTION……

Tenten? …………… She might tell Neji-kun……

Hinata? ………… She might not help……

Who else? All of them were too risky to be told to. Sakura moaned in frustration. I SO do not need these much thinking in the morning. 'Damn the proposal…' she thought. Soujirou emerged the room, carrying another tray. Except this was with medicine and water.

'That's it!' Sakura thought and a rush of full relief came over her body.

"Eat up…" Soujirou smiled at his bedridden sister. Sakura managed a tired smile and took her medicine. "Sou-chan…" Sakura started softly. "Hm?" Soujirou motioned for her to continue as he put the tray away. Sakura waited patiently for him to finish putting it away. As soon as he did, Sakura took a deep breath.

"I am to be married…"

"And I take that you didn't mean it?" Soujirou smiled soothingly. Sakura nodded slowly. "With whom?" Soujirou asked. Sakura looked away, "To Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…" she answered. Soujirou understands. The one his sister truly loves is Neji… Not Sasuke.

Still…

"You were afraid to hurt his feelings… Weren't you?" Soujirou asked. Tears stung Sakura's eyes as she managed a nod. Soujirou hugged his sister and let her soak his shirt. Sakura gripped tightly onto Soujirou's shirt. Almost tearing it.

Screw the shirt… Family comes first…

"Sou-chan! I didn't want to marry! Not yet… I'm only 17! I can't take the burden! I'm not ready!" Sakura sobbed into her brother's chest. Soujirou just gently stroked her back. "But I don't want to hurt anyone… no… especially Neji-kun… But Sasuke is my friend… I…" Sakura's sob became a quite a loud cry.

Still, Soujirou made no move to soothe her. Just let her be for now… He would do the talking later.

"Sou-chan… What should I do? I can't take the burden… I'm still young… But… I've never seen Sasuke this happy before… He… He really loves me… I'm scared… What if I don't love him back?" Sakura kept going on and on. Soujirou stayed still, just watching her letting her feelings off.

After a while, Sakura's crying died down and she began to calm down. She sniffed and looked at her brother. Then his shirt. She frowned, "Holy shit… I almost washed your clothes!" she joked. Soujirou laughed and shook his head. She still can joke in a time like this.

Sakura grinned at her brother. And then leapt into his arms, hugging him. Soujirou made a small 'Oof' sound at the impact. "Arigato… Oni-chan…" Sakura hugged her brother tighter. Soujirou smiled and ruffled her hair.

When Sakura pulled away, she stopped for a while. Knowing that Soujirou would say something. Soujirou took the hint and smiled gently no other boys could, "Saku-chan… As you have said… Sasuke is your friend… a friend is a friend… He would surely understand…" he stopped for a while, watching whether Sakura is listening.

After he had made sure she was listening. He continued, "There are differences in the importance of someone who you cared and someone who you love…" he ruffled her hair gently. Sakura smiled happily.

"And for me… You're the most important thing in my life… Cause I love you as my sister…" Soujirou pecked her cheeks. Sakura grinned, "I feel like a little kid was being lectured when I got caught stealing candies…" she pouted. Soujirou laughed, "Oh but you are a little kid in my eyes…" he said.

Sakura huffed and pouted, "I'm not a kid" she said defensively. Soujirou hugged her tighter and chuckled, "Of course you're not…" he said truthfully. Sakura smiled.

Soujirou pulled away, "Saku-chan… I have to go now… You take care okay?" he asked. Sakura nodded and grinned, "Come on… I'll be good!" she puts put her puppy dog eyes. They both laughed. Sakura coughed roughly again. Soujirou looked at her concerned. Sakura laughed it off, "Go on… I'm going to be fine…" she assured her worried brother.

Soujirou nodded and sighed, "Do not take improper foods okay? I'll cook tonight…" he said sternly. Sakura snorted, "You ALWAYS cook… I'm sure there is no unhealthy food in the house…" she said. Soujirou grinned, "You're right… Live with me means live the healthy ways… No junk foods, no wild parties, no……" he stopped when he saw Sakura gaping.

"That's not fair!" Sakura huffed. Soujirou laughed, "Just kidding, Saku-chan… Wouldn't want the house to be rumored haunted now would we?" he joked. "Very funny…" Sakura said sarcastically. Sakura then urged her brother to go do his things before he's late or something, "Take care, nii-chan!" Sakura pecked him on the cheeks.

Sakura closed the doors and grinned, "Now let's search for ice cream…" she said loud enough. "Saku-chan!" Soujirou called from the other side. Sakura giggled and ran to the bathroom.

Soujirou shook his head at his sister. He then walked down the streets with his katana hung loosely at his waist.

'Hmm… I wonder where Neji would be…' Soujirou thought.

Not long after, Neji was spotted… mobbed by… fan girls. Soujirou sweatdropped. He leapt onto the tree near where Neji currently is.

'GOD DAMMIT!' Neji cursed inwardly as the fan girls keep touching his hair. "Ooh Neji-kun… you have such nice hair!" a fan girl squealed. If there's anything he was truly proud of. Was his hair. He kept it long. No one has known why though. When Neji was about to yell out to the fan girls to scram…

"Need help there, Neji?" Soujirou asked from above the tree. Neji (And the fan girls) looked up to see Soujirou sitting on the tree branch. Soujirou flashed them a smile. 'Sometimes this guy creeps me…' Neji thought.

True… Soujirou had always had a smile on his face. But most of them were fake ones. Neji could see. The only true ones was always towards his sister, Sakura. 'What's he doing here? Certainly not to see me mobbed by fan girls…' he thought.

"Kyaaah! It that Soujirou-kun?" a girl squealed. "He's the forehead girl's brother? How unfair! She's not even…" the girl was interrupted by Soujirou. "Please do not insult my sister in my presence…" he stopped and go lower to whisper in her ear, "…or you might want to order your coffin early…" he stepped away and smiled at the girl.

Poor girl. She was so scared she almost peed in her skirt. (Dude… she deserve it. Agree? Don't accuse me being mean!)

The other girls were whispering and stared at the terrified girl. Soujirou shot them a glare. A glare just enough to scare them away. The girls yelped and walked away fast. Neji was more than glad that the crazed fan girls were not in his sight. Soujirou then turned to look at Neji. He smiled at first.

"Neji… Mind if we talk a bit?" Soujirou's smile faltered and replaced with a stern face. Neji nodded. Soujirou lead the way to the park. Neji followed behind.

'Since it's Sakura's brother… It must be related to Sakura's problems… I wonder what's wrong…' Neji thought.

'**What's wrong? What's WRONG! Dude! Don't tell me that you STILL don't get it!' inner Neji practically shouted causing a throbbing headache for Neji.**

_Not nice…_

'AH! What is it! You don't have to shout!' Neji glared at his inner.

'**You asked for it! I can't believe they called u a prodigy! You're such a dumbass!' inner Neji scolded.**

'Who died and made you the one to talk?' Neji scowled inwardly.

'**Dammit! You need to have a lecture! And I'll be glad to stuff it in your mud filled brain!' inner Neji scolded, again.**

'What are you? My father?' Neji glared again. (Déjà vu? Heheheh…)

Inner Neji was unable to reply as Soujirou called on Neji, "Neji… there's something wrong with Sakura… I'm sure you would've noticed?" his eyes had a strange glint on them, Neji thought. He shrugged at Soujirou, "Haven't seen her since the day we went to report to Tsunade-Sama…" Neji answered.

Soujirou sighed, "Neji… Are you aware that she's getting married? To Uchiha Sasuke, no less…?" he wanted to make sure that whether Neji knew. Neji winced at the words. 'Sakura… married… Uchiha…' Neji felt as if his world had shattered into tiny bits, "Yes… I do know…" he answered.

Soujirou nodded, "Are you going to do anything about it?" he asked. Neji scowled, "What am I in all these? I'm not her anything! I have no right to do anything!" Neji spat it out like venom. Soujirou's eyes narrowed, a sign that he's either angry or frustrated, "Neji! Are you aware that the she doesn't love Sasuke!" he asked, loudly.

"NO! I don't know anything…" Neji deadpanned. Soujirou gritted his teeth, "The one she truly loves is you! She doesn't want to hurt Sasuke. She doesn't know what to do!" Soujirou stood up. Neji remained still, silent.

"Pathetic… I can't believe my sister fell in love with you…" Soujirou gave a frustrated sigh. Neji clenched his fists till it turns almost white. His nails dug into his palm almost drawing the crimson blood. But he could care less. He wanted to win Sakura over. He loves her.

"What can I do about this?" Neji growled in frustration. Soujirou rubbed his temples, "Oh gods… Neji… You can't be that stupid are you?" he said. Neji growled, he SO do not need another kind of remark that's doubting his clarification as a prodigy. "Excuse me… Would you mind telling me then?" Neji asked sarcastically.

Soujirou shook his head and was about to answer when…

"You have to figure that yourselves…" a voice came through them. Neji and Soujirou looked around and saw the Sound Four and Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama?" Neji and Soujirou asked in confusion.

Tsunade nodded at them, "I am aware that Sakura is not concentrating in her practice…" she explained.

"Fuck you, Neji! You were fucking supposed to know how she fucking feels! I can't believe you're that fucking blind! You were supposed to be a fucking prodigy!" Tayuya yelled. Neji twitched as another remark about his clarification as a prodigy was thrown to him.

"DO something will ya?" the other three men chorused.

"This is going to be troublesome…" Neji muttered and sighed. Soujirou smiled in relief. The Sound Four smiled slightly. Tsunade laughed and patted on Neji's back, hard.

"Careful there… You're starting to sound like Shikamaru…" she stated. Neji snorted in reply.

He would definitely do something about this marriage… He would never lose Sakura. Never…

-----------------------------End Chapter 17--------------------------------

_**Whoopee! I finished another chappie! This one is long! Kind of… Anyways! This chappie is boring but you were warned heheheh**_

Me: Wow! That was done! Sou-kun appeared a lot in this chappie! All the more reason for me to like it

Soujirou: Thank you, Miyabi-chan… (Smiles at me)

Me: Is that a true smile?

Soujirou: (Laughs) Yes… Of course…

Me: Wheeee! (Glomps on Sou-kun)

Sakura: I didn't look that pathetic in this chapter…

Me: Of course! This fic was intended to make you a strong kunoichi!

Sakura: (Grins) Thanks Miyabi-chan!

Me and Sakura: SHANNARO!

Neji: HN… And you made me look like an idiot in there…

Me and Sakura: You ARE! (Stuck tongue at him)

Neji: …………


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay… I did a mistake but hey! This IS my first attempt of long stories… (Sweatdrop) Okay then… Uhh here's another chappie! Enjoy! My computer was fucked up too ya know… Damn the repairer… wonders if he's dead by now…**

**Let me get this straight! Sakura is 17! I'm aware that I forgot to mention their age in a more specific way. Sasuke and Naruto as you might have guessed… Same age as Sakura. Neji is one year older than them. Their age gap is the same as their age in the anime!**

**Me: **I wonder how I will make Neji stop the wedding…

**Soujirou: **(Taps his chin in a thoughtful way) Maybe you could make him confesses?

**Me: **Plain typical…

**Soujirou: **Well………

**Neji: **Why don't you just make Sakura cancel the wedding and we lived happily ever after?

**Me: **(Huffs) that's not fair for Sasu-chan!

**Neji: **Screw him

**Sakura: **That's my teammate you're insulting!

**Me: **Hahah!

**Neji: **(Glares millions daggers at me)

**Me: **You ran into the wedding and make a fool of yourself then Sasuke and Sakura lived happily ever after OR we do things decently MY way? Take your pick (Smirks evilly)

**Neji: **……… (Still thinking)

**Me: **(Sweatdrop) Wad the hell…?

**Soujirou: **(Sweatdrop) Uhh Neji? You're not REALLY stupid… are you?

**Neji: **……………………………………………

**Me: **……………………………………………

**Sakura: **(Bonks Neji's head) you baka!

**Miyabi and Soujirou: **(Shakes head at Neji) Poor Neji……… He must've taken this thing harder than I thought……

**Neji: **………………… (Still… still)

'_Text' _indicates sounds.

_Chapter 18_

_Keh… Keh keh… Keh…!_

Sakura lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought. Placing the back of her palm on her forehead, she checked her own temperature. Sakura frowned.

'**Holy shit! You're burning!' inner Sakura gasped. **Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at her inner, 'Come on… I've been through worse…' she thought. **'Sakura… this must not be taken lightly…' inner Sakura frowned. **Sakura sighed.

_Ding dong!_

Sakura grunted and slowly sat back up. She then slowly made her way downstairs, stumbling a few as she did. Walking down the long stairs, Sakura frowned, 'One thing that I hate about living in a mansion is its SO FREAKING BIG!' she thought.

_Ding dong!_

Sakura sighed, 'Dammit… I bet I'm slower than an old lady…' she thought. **'You're sick! What'd you expect? Prancing around like antelopes?' inner Sakura crossed her arms. **Sakura sighed again, 'I do not need to hear you ranting right now…' she silently thought.

_Ding dong!_

Sakura growled lightly, "ALL RIGHT ALREADY!" she breathed out as loud as she could muster as she opened the door. Sakura blinked when she saw who it was.

"Sakura…" Sasuke gave her a smile. Sakura blinked again, "Sasuke?" she coughed out, covering her mouth as she did, of course. She then noticed that her sound changed drastically. As if something had drained them out. Sasuke's face was filled with concern as he saw this, "Sakura… are you okay?" he asked.

'**Well… She's just fine… despite the fact that she had a fever over 40 degrees and coughing like there's no tomorrow… OF COURSE SHE'S NOT OKAY!' inner Sakura blurted out. **Sakura groaned at the upcoming headache, 'And you're making it worse…' she thought.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called. Sakura flashed him a small smile, "Hm?" she groaned. Sasuke pushed her gently back inside the house and then checked her temperature with his forehead on her own. Sakura sighed and shook her head gently, "I'm fine…" she assured. Sasuke frowned, obviously not buying it.

Sasuke then lead her to the living room and sat down on the black fluffy cushion. Sakura relaxed her head on the armrest of the cushion. Sasuke looked at her in pure concern, not knowing what to do.

"So… what were you here for?" Sakura asked in a breathy tone. Sasuke shifted, 'I don't think this is the right time to say it…' he thought. Sakura blinked at him showing that she's listening. Sasuke sighed, "I was actually here to arrange our marriage date… but…" he was interrupted by Sakura.

"Sasuke… I'm not feeling quite well… Will you come back another day? Maybe… tomorrow perhaps?" Sakura smiled apologetically at him. Sasuke nodded. Sakura felt guilty about it so when he was about to leave, Sakura just gave a quick hug and a peck on the cheek for him.

That's the least she could do for him right now…

Sasuke smiled and headed towards his own home. Sakura closed the door and began to walk back to her room. As she walks back to her room, her legs become wobbly and her head starts to spin rapidly. Then… Darkness envelopes her.

"I'm back!" Soujirou called into the house. Receiving no reply, he assumed that Sakura was asleep, 'She IS sick… I better cook dinner now…' he thought. Soujirou made his way top the kitchen. As he walk pass a hallway, he stopped as a flash of pink was seen on the floor. Soujirou's eyes darkened.

"SAKURA!" he shouted as he quickly made his way towards his unconscious sister. He shook her shoulders lightly, "Sakura!" he called. Soujirou frowned as she didn't make any move, 'I thought she was supposed to rest!' he thought. Without any hesitation, Soujirou quickly picked her up and bring her to the hospital.

--------------------Hyuuga Mansion------------------

Meanwhile, Neji was lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling. He shifted to his sides and tried to sleep. Just as he was about to drift into La-La land, his eyes shot open and quickly sat up, "What in hell…" he thought aloud. 'Something is wrong… I can feel it… But what?' he wondered.

Neji decided to take a walk in his mansion garden to clear his head off, '………… and find a way to stop the wedding…' he added. Surprisingly inner Neji have not yet appeared. Neji spotted Hinata rushed passed him, "Hinata-sama…?" Neji called. Hinata stopped in her tracks and turned to face her cousin.

'All the time he still calls me _Hinata-sama…_' Hinata sighed at the thought. "Hai, Neji nii-san?" she asked gently. "You seem to be in a hurry… Where are you going?" Neji asked. Hinata indicated sternness in her cousin's voice, "Hai… To the hospital" she answered. Neji cocked an eyebrow, "This late at night?" he asked. (Yes… 8 something is late for me)

Hinata fidgeted nervously, she is much aware of Neji nii-san's feelings towards Sakura-chan, "Ano… Sou desu…" she answered timidly. Neji sighed at his cousin's shyness, "I'm coming along…" he said and went to grab his white jacket. "Ah…" she was about to protest but…

"It's my duty, Hinata-sama…" he said. Hinata cringed at his words and sighed, "All right…" she replied and went towards the door. Neji followed suit.

------------------At the hospital-------------------

"So… you're telling me that she got sick because she was too… worried?" Soujirou quirked an eyebrow. Shizune nodded. Tsunade tucked Sakura in the not-so-comfortable hospital bed and sighed, "How did ever get such a reckless apprentice?" she asked. "Anyways… the fever is lowered. She shouldn't have any problem now…" Shizune scribbled something on the board she's holding.

Sakura stirred in her bed, "Ugh?" she groaned. "Saku-chan!" Soujirou went to his sister's side and smiled down at her. Sakura smiled back, "By the way… why am I here?" Sakura asked curiously. "You blacked out" Tsunade sighed. "Eh? Tsunade-sama? Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

Soujirou explained wad had happened. "OH…" Sakura mouthed an 'o'. "Well I'll just leave you to rest…" Tsunade nodded at the siblings and walked out with Shizune.

Sakura turned to look at her brother and grinned, "Spill" she said. "Huh?" Soujirou blinked. Sakura rolled her eyes, "I knew I didn't collapsed like that! No way! I'm a medic aren't i?" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Soujirou sweatdropped, "Saku-chan… it's true" he said.

"Nuh uh! I don't believe it" Sakura huffed.

"……………………" in Soujirou's mind was, 'let's just leave her be…'

Sakura then can hear voices from outside of the room.

--------------------Neji's POV-------------------

Seriously… I can't believe my cousin is such a…… a…… klutz? I mean… we practically walked the whole hospital and she didn't even know where we are going.

"Hinata-sama… Where are we supposed to go?" I asked for the god-knows-how-much time.

"Eeto…" my clan heiress laughed nervously.

I let out a sigh. And to think she WORKED here. Calm down… calm down…

………………………

What ARE we doing here in the first place?

"Hinata-sama… What ARE we doing here?" I twitched slightly out of my impatience.

Just then I heard a voice, "Hinata-Chan! In here!" I raised an eyebrow and looked at my cousin. She smiled and replied, "H-hai!" she stuttered. What a klutz.

--------------------End Chapter 18-------------------------

_**Somehow I felt as if my writing skills have dropped… Hmm… anyway… next chapter is about Sakura and Neji's talk. Then… dun dun dun… oh I seriously don't know… XD hahah!**_


End file.
